Eternity
by Amoraline
Summary: She is supposed to be the new leader of the Outlands. She is following in the foot steps of the one before her. This is her descent into madness.
1. Chapter 1 A Great Question

I know I had another story going on, but frankly, I didn't like/didn't know where it was going, so I started this one. I'll try and add a new part every Monday (hopefully). Enjoy :)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As the swirls of color settled down, the canals of Stormwind settled in my mind. I really couldn't see a lot, it was mostly just freeze frames of junk that after awhile appeared to be my memories. I could see myself when I was normal, when I was in my funeral gown setting a floating candle down in the canal. How many times did I do that again? Oh yeah, five times. I wonder if someone ever did that for me? Okay, so technically, I wasn't dead but I might as well be. It would probably be for the better.

Suddenly, pain exploded out of my back. The old me looked straight through the crowd of mourners directly at the might-as-well-be-dead me (i.e. the me now). She looked at me with confused eyes and shook her head. Every time the old me shook her head more pain expanded in my back. Soon I was lying on the cobblestone ground of Stormwind, wishing more than ever before that I was dead.

And that's when I opened my eyes. I was laying on the grassy ground by a roaring waterfall which transformed into a tranquil river and a line of shrubs in front of the forest of trees, as if tyring to guard them. Laying in a pool of my black curly hair, I strained to get up. Nope, I only got more pain. I lied back down, wondering how long this was gonna take. I was also curious as to why I couldn't move, but I suppose that would be an easy mystery to solve. I looked around.

Over the year, I had lost everything I had ever had (that actually wasn't a lot) and now I was slowly turning to the evil that "had been inside me along" or some B.S. like that. Anyways, I was transforming. My hair, once a short aqua teal, was now a long, black color and purple runes and markings were getting etched into my skin as if by some unseen force. And, out of my back, I had grown large bat-like wings that were about twice my size. The same thing happened to a night elf once. His name was Illidan Stormrage. That name might ring a bell. He had lost everything, but tricked into a obsession with the Well of Eternity and ultimate power and whatnot. However, I was an orphan with only four friends, the love of my life, and a pet. All of which died before my eyes. So those in control of the Burning Legion decided that they should have a trust-worthy "companion" (I think ,"minion," is a better word) to conquer the Outlands and stand as leader. But they needed someone with nothing to lose, and hey, I fit the description.

Looking at the arrows pinning my decrepid wings to the ground, I wondered why I was doing this. Then I remembered my options: do it or we kill you. I should've opted to die. I thought I might try to move again but the holes in my wings sent burning through out my body. Hey, the wings are apart of me too. I had no idea how I was gonna get back to the Black Temple in this condition…

I had a fight at the Black Temple so I angrily flew off, some how got to Azeroth, some how got over Darkshore, and got shot down. I think they had been looking for me so that's why I crawled under the waterfall and hid. If I go back to the Black Temple, I'm bound to get the "ha-ha-you-deserve-it" speech. Dear Light, they're all like really obnoxious little siblings. "They," are the ones Sargeras put in charge of "pruning me to be a fitted leader," or, as I said before, some B.S. like that and "They" consist of these two ghost -spirit-type-forms-things of Archimonde and Kil'Jaeden and this dude whose been infected by the Scourge, he's supposed to be "representing Sargeras" or something along the lines of that. We live in the Black Temple seeing how Illidan is gone and can really have no say if we can live there.

I looked at the 3 arrows pinning my right wing to the ground. I leaned over to yank the arrows out but was bound down by my other wing. Quickly, I got bored counting the arrows in my left wing and that's when I heard them. They were distant at first but they were growing louder. Voices. They were speaking Darnassian, my first language. They were arguing over where "it" could've fallen, where it dropped. They thought it was "dead" and then a male night elf poked his head through a shrub near me and gazed at my pinned body. He opened his mouth to yell.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Enemy

Between the time he opened his mouth and the time he let a little squeak out of his mouth, I had teleported from my position on the ground to behind him and I cupped my hand tight over his mouth.

"Listen, if you don't scream, I won't kill you. And that seems like a pretty good deal to me…," I whispered. And then I realized something; why hadn't I thought of quick teleportation before? So, I guess this could be taken as some random blessing in disguise; even if I was going to get captured and killed so "an abomination like me can never walk the earth again," or some bull shit like that. The night elf squirmed, trying to free his body of my tight grasp. "If you want, I'll kill you!" He squirmed again as I rammed my claws of nails into his ribs. "If you tell no one I was here, Sargeras will reward you greatly." I didn't _totally_ know if he would, but hey every great leader has lied to get where they were. Then something odd happened.

Almost involuntarily, I let him go. He didn't scream. He didn't yell. He didn't run back to his seemingly retarded buddy. But instead, he gazed at me with his clear, milky white eyes. My eyes used to be like that… And so did Orian's eyes. It was then that I noticed that his hair was green, like the grass on a sweet summer morning. Exactly like his. My world began to spin. I began to mumble incoherent words. I don't think even I could understand myself.

"I…gatta…get…some…..where," I murmured. I let the now mild breeze lift up through my bat wings. As I tried to fly off, I was stopped by something; a new scent; the smell of his hair. I let my self lull in it, embracing it and trying to ignore the fact that I knew it would be gone sooner or later. Why did he leave me? Why did my fiancé die?

Kil'Jaeden said it was all apart of this transformation. But how could he be sure? He's always sooo sure of himself and that he's always right. It's not like any of them had ever witnessed it. I mean the hulk of Illidan's transformation was done in Mount Hyjal during that whole 10,000 years. They said dizziness was to be expected. Honestly, what the hell they think they were: medics? Because in a life or death with those idiots as medics; I'd rather die.

Anyway, I couldn't stand up. I couldn't keep hovering in the air. My head hurt. I spiraled downward and was lying on the ground. Hands were reaching out towards me. Distorted voices were speaking to me. And fingers brushed my skin. I wanted them to stop touching me and lifting me up. The last thing I realized was that I had just fallen down in front of my enemy and my body wouldn't get up.

"Here I am," the distorted voice finally said clearly. I felt scared and that's the last emotion I remember.

"HERE I AM," woke me up. I opened my eyes to see soft light filtering in through my open window onto the wooden floor. The light danced on the green plant leaves that rested in front of the open window. I felt the familiar soft satin royal blue bed sheets on my bare legs. I checked to see if I was wearing clothes. Yes, I was. It was a short night gown. "HERE I AM!!" filtered out of my closet. The wooden doors burst open and out popped my dear friend Core. The towering, deep blue Draenei stood triumphantly in just about every feminine apparel that I owned. Actually, I didn't even remember having a feather boa…

"Um…" I started.

"No, you have no say in my beauty!" This caused me to raise my eyebrows. "Oh, Bucky-poo, am I ready for the fashion show?" Core asked in his high pitched "female" voice.

"Totally, doll," came another mock girl voice. I looked around to see the hair and the ears of a gnome. It was Buck, Core's friend since they were tiny. But, Core grew and, well, frankly, Buck didn't.

"Okay, so, uh, since when did my room become a fashion runway? Or whatever you guys are doing with all my clothes," I asked. Then I added, "Where the hell did you get that feather boa… I totally don't remember owning one…" Though you might question their straightness now, when they're drunk they're either worse than this or worse than straight. If a tree with a hole was wearing a skirt you would have to hide it from Core. Buck is…was…married. I waited for my explanation.

"Um, well you know how you have some weird neighbors." Buck paused. "Anyways, we're here since Orian wanted us to make sure you didn't get hurt when he had to go away for awhile," Buck explained. Orian was my fiancé. I looked around for him, expecting to see him in the bed besides me. But he wasn't, like my two friends had just said.

"Miss? Miss Eternus? Please wake up,"

Those few hateful sentences were repeated. "Miss Eternus? Please wake up. You have to see what's happened." As I opened my eyes, I wondered why everyone knew my name; Eternus. The idiot of a night elf with the green hair stood over me. I was on the ground again. Sighing, I realized that I was right; getting back to the Temple was going to be hard.

"What is it I needed to see?" I asked in a groggy tone. He pointed at my shoulder. I sat up, gazing at the collection of 4 runes on my right shoulder. But last I checked I had 3. They were each a rune with a cryptic meaning, not any of the scholars of the Burning Legion could decode them, and they swirled and spiraled to meet each other, making all of them connect. I only had these four but they seemed to pop up unexpectedly, mostly after I dreamed when I passed out.

"What are they?" the night elf asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself," I said with a shrug. "They just seem to pop up when they want to. Probably a mile marker of how evil I'm becoming." The night elf studied me. "What!? You're freaking me out."

"You're not as demonic looking as they say you do," he said after a long, awkward pause.

"Thanks?" I wondered if I should take that as a compliment.

"They say you're eyes are red, but they look like a regular night elf's to me," he continued

"They won't be for long. They're probably gonna get the same treatment that Illidan's did," he looked at me with a puzzled look. "C'mon, they weren't always green. His eyes got gouged out and replaced with some sort of mystical fire stuff."

"They say that you're mouth is stained with blood," he added. I looked at him dully. "You know, they say that you eat your kill."

"Well, uh, that would be cannibalism. And well the only ones who cannibalize are undead. DO I LOOK UNDEAD TO YOU?!" I screamed at him. He looked scared, like a child who had just witnessed a kid ripping their favorite doll to shreds.

"What's your name," I asked, in a much calmer manner.

"Garfeind," he responded.

"Well, Garfeind, thank you. You know, for not turning me in and stuff," I thanked pushing my self in the air with my wings. "Exactly, what are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm a hunter," Garfeind said. I smiled. The thought of being a hunter brought back memories and brought a painful stab to my heart. I flew a little bit higher, taking in the sun. This could be the last time I felt it on my fading purple skin for awhile. "Can I ask you a question? Just one more question." I shrugged. What could be the harm in one more question?

"How do you, like, where clothes, and stuff?" he asked. I looked at the tattered blue pants that now hung in shreds at my knees. Then I looked at the purple curtain I tied around my torso. I couldn't wear shirts, duh! I threw my head back and laughed. To me it sounded like a laugh, but judging by Garfeind's cringe, it was probably truly sinister.

"That is a very good question! I actually find a drapery I like, pick it off the wall, and tie it around…my goodies and, uh, call it good," I shrugged. "I was a hunter, once, too. Maybe I'll see you some other time," I sighed, knowing that if I did see this kid again, it would be on a battle field, and we would be enemies.

"Good luck with the whole…evil thing," he said with a wave.

"And good luck with the whole hunter thing," I bid with a smile. Then I took off.


	3. Chapter 3 More Voices!

When I look back on that day, it comes to me in pieces. I remember it had rained the night before so the ground was muddy and puddles covered the ground. The little raindrops and dewdrops were still clinging to the pine needles and leaves, almost as if for a life it didn't have. That calm after-rain scent hovered in the air, but I was the last thing from calm.

I remember running and crying furiously, darting through the puddles and mud in a white ceremonial dress, and I don't remember why I was in the dress, but I remember tearing the hem on sticks that clawed at me as I ran. I remember running up to the cliff, gazing down at the depressingly jagged rocks and the way the unforgiving ocean beat the rocks and the side of the cliff. I was placing my foot over the edge when I heard a voice, raspy and ancient, speak from the shadows.

"Are you really going to jump?" the voice questioned.

"What does it matter to you?" I tearfully snapped. I, still, was unable to locate the source of the voice.

"Regrettably, nothing matters. You can jump right now and I promise you I will be able to wake up tomorrow and get on with the rest of my life," the voice said cruelly.

"Then why did you bother stopping me?" I asked, still looking through the shadows, attempting to find the voice's owner.

"I thought I could make you an offer you couldn't refuse," the voice said, and with that, the Lord of the Burning Legion stepped out of the shadows. Stricken with fear, I held my hand to my hand to my cheek.

"Sargeras," I gasped and took a step back. However, already being halfway off the cliff, I fell.

Now, of course, when he came to me that after-rainy day, he had made himself a mini version of him. So instead of being a gigantic, fiery demon with a long hair and a beard as well as horns and a tail, he was a mini fiery demon with long hair and a beard as well as horns and a tail. So when I fell, all the fallen titan had to do was re-grow to his normal height again and reach down to catch me. He pulled me up and set me down on the ground. Then he shrank back down to my height.

"I'd prefer if you didn't do that again," he said. "Because then I'll have to become my regular height again and that could make my presence on Azeroth known, which, as you know, would put me in deep shit." I quivered on the ground. Fear gripped my heart, knowing what this once-titan is capable of, he smirked.

"I thought you said you don't give a damn," I murmured. One wrong word and it could be my last.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you said you don't give a damn if I jumped or not. And I did, but you caught me,"

Sargeras let out a laugh that shook leaves off the trees. The dewdrops and water droplets fell to the ground around the trees. So much for not wanting his presence known in Azeroth. They probably felt the vibrations from that laugh in Ironforge...and we're in Azeroth. "You never jumped. You fell." And then he became serious. "Now, about my deal."

And this is how I got here…..

Sitting on the edge of the very cliff where I surrendered my humanity almost 6 months ago. I sat in the dirt on the cliff and listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. I suppose a part of me died that night. I remember the pain that seared in my body when I accepted Sargeras's deal. I couldn't even carry myself; Sargeras carried me back to the Black Temple and told me to forget my old life, my old home. He said that this was my new life and I had no need for my old memories. And I forgot.

Well, of course I know that I'm in Kalimdor, that's obvious, but I did forget a lot of my "old life". I really don't know where I am. I'm somewhere along the East of Kalimdor, on a cliff, overlooking the sea. But, honestly, that's all I know. I remember Buck, Core, Eris, Happy, Emerald, and Orian and I remember the Exodar, Stormwind, Ironforge, Darnassus, and a few other bigger towns, but even then my memories of them are fading. Oh, and I think I remember that I'm almost 350 years old; but as I said _think_.

I didn't want to go back to the Black Temple, not yet. I didn't want to hear Kil'Jaeden and Archimonde argue over every little thing like an old grouchy dwarf couple and I didn't want to hear that Scourge dude moan as he slowly died…or un-died, I still don't know which it is…

"You know, you should announce where you're going. Sargeras is in an uproar and Kil'Jaeden's throwing a fit like a child and well Aunchen is practically crying," a deep, masculine voice said. "And, honestly, I didn't see anyone doing anything about your disappearance anytime soon, so I thought I'd come find you." I saw him vividly in my mind. He was about your average Draenei's height and you can clearly tell that he once had deep, dark blue skin; but now he is transparent. His face, body, and limbs are covered in scars, yet when you're in his presence you can't help but feel surrounded by knowledge…even though he's a blood thirsty and cruel asshole. Though, death has seemed to calm him down.

Never looking away from the setting sun I dully said, "Hi Archimonde."

"I figured I'd find you here," the spirit said. He glided to the ground next to me.

"Then, I guess I'll have to find a new hiding spot," I said, grinning. I don't really care for any of the figures at the Black Temple. Sargeras is using me, Kil'Jaeden was high-strung, demanding, arrogant, and cruel, Archimonde is kind of a know-it-all (and an asshole every now-and-again), and Aunchim or Achmed or whatever Archimonde called him needs to just hurry up and die or un-die or whatever. However, I seem to get along with Archimonde the best.

"Then I guess I'll just have to find it," he teased. I knew he wouldn't. "And as much as you're not going to like it, it's time for us to go home." The word "home" stung my heart a little. I sighed, and looked at the now dark forests of Azeroth. Archimonde's spirit form opened a glowing green portal which he stepped into with a gesture towards me to follow. And, involuntarily, I did.

My foot hit the black marble of the Black Temple and immediately yells and roars erupted throughout the halls. I was thankful we didn't have neighbors or else they probably would call the police on behalf of noise violations.

"Where the hell is so important for you to go that you wouldn't fucking let us know where you were going?" Kil'Jaeden's spirit form yelled at me, "Give me three places you don't need to alert us where you're going!"

"Hmm let me think," I said with a voice sharp with sarcasm and sass, "Well, anywhere other than here, anywhere that's not the Black Temple and anywhere out of a five mile radius of this hellhole!!" Kil'Jaeden stormed up to me with rage in every step. Like Archimonde, his spirit form stood about as tall as your average solid, living Draenei. His hand traveled up and through my face. And, oddly, enough I was used to the pins and needles sensation it sent throughout my head.

"I'm leaving," I said, pivoting to the stairs.

"To?" Kil'Jaeden asked.

Without turning back around I said, "Oh yeah, it's here, in the Black Temple, and within a five mile radius. I'm going to my room. I'm tired." That wasn't a total lie. I stalked up the stairs and as I turned the corner I heard the undying guy say, "Maybe you'd get along with her better if you stopped trying to parent her."

"You; shut up before I make you," was Kil'Jaeden's regularly violent response, "I'm not trying to parent her, I'm trying to provoke her."

"If you keep 'provoking' her like that, you might not get the result you want," Archimonde said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm Kil'Jaeden. I always get what I want,"

The undying guy spoke again, "Have you seen her markings? She has more and they're getting more elaborate."

"And they're purple, whereas Illidan's were green," Archimonde added.

"There's a slight color change? So what's the big deal?" Kil'Jaeden said.

"I think the color change and the exotic runic markings are significant. Maybe she's has more capabilities?" Archimonde suggested.

"Or lack there of," Kil'Jaeden contradicted. I heard Archimonde sigh and say, "One of these days, you're underestimates will come back to bite you in your big fat, fanny and your big fat ego."

"My ass is NOT fat," Kil'Jaeden boomed.

"Really, then, is it just big-boned?" Archimonde taunted back. And that's when I lost my caring for that conversation. I mean, I'd only heard it about a thousand times...and ended like that 9 times out of 10, as well. I got up to my room and flung myself on the big purple bed. Closing my eyes, I semi-relaxed.

However, my near sleep was interrupted. I heard voices. Seeing how this was the second time today, I rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep. "Eternus?"

The voice had said my name; I picked my head up, hair, black, curly, and thick, fell into my eyes. "Eternus? Where are you? This isn't funny!" I was standing up now. I could tell that the voice was masculine. A man wanted me. My first thoughts were, "Oh it's one of the idiots downstairs. Just lay back down," but a feeling, familiar and warm, told me not to.

"Who's out there?" I called.

"Who's out there?" the voice repeated, "Who else?! Eternus where are you?" My wings picked me up, flying me into the hallway, dark and long, placing me in front of a wisp. I was confused at first. What was the wisp doing in the Black Temple? But then it began to take a shape. The frame was thin, yet muscular, tall but not too much. The wisp was a night elf with long grass green hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Eternus! There you are," he said. He wrapped his thin, muscular arms around my small, gaunt body. His warm arms began to defrost my cold skin.

"Orian?" I said, in shock. Shockingly, I stood in my dead (or not-so-dead) fiance's arms.

"No, A'Dal," he joked, "Of course it's me! I've missed you." I looked behind me, wondering how he could hold me with the bat wings, but something amazing happened. They were gone.

My hair was now a short, straight teal color and the bat wing were gone. I watched his dark purple hand sweep over my shoulder, rune-less and soft, to my hand which lacked the claws it once had. I bet my fangs were gone, too!

"Orian!" I cried hugging him back, "I've missed you too!! Please don't leave me, ever again!"

Then I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4 Epitome of Rage

I flew, not walked, ran, or crawled, but flew in rage down to the room where I knew they would be. I was crying tears of rage, flowing through my body were a mixture of pure rage and adrenaline. Achmed or whatever was sitting in a chair sleeping on the table as his rotting flesh fell off with his breathing. Kil'Jaeden and Archimonde where no where in sight.

"KIL'JAEDEN!!" I screamed. The undying dude, startled and spooked, flew out of his chair. Then the red, transparent version of Kil'Jaeden descended from about 6 feet from the ground.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" he asked in a dull tone.

"Don't act so nonchalant!!" I yelled louder. This caused the deep blue transparent version of Archimonde to descend from the opposite end of the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ask this bastard!" I accused pointing at Kil'Jaeden.

"What did I do?" Kil'Jaeden asked.

"Don't act like you don't know," I said, "What the FUCK did you do to me?"

"Okay, let's get this straight," Kil'Jaeden said, the dull leaving his tone, "If you're going to accuse me of something that seems quite traumatizing I'd at least like to know what I'm being credited for."

"You fucking know, you lying sonvabitch!" I roared.

"Yes, Eternus, I'd like to know what Kil'Jaeden did, too," Archimonde added. A voice, raspy and loud, echoed throughout the Black Temple.

"If I were you, I wouldn't tell them about that dream," the voice said. That was the third voice today. Well, the first one was actually a night elf trying to kill me and broke a rule punishable by death and let me go. The second one was supposedly a dream. This new voice, this third voice, seemed to not affect the other people in the room.

"He put a spell on me!" I said, taking the voice's advice.

"Bullshit I did!" Kil'Jaeden boomed. And then our attention was drawn to the undying guy's scream of pain. But for a moment there I thought I had detected a hint of rage. But then he stood up, with Sargeras's eyes and aura.

"Kil'Jaeden, Archimonde," he greeted. And then he stood in front of me. He put his puppet's rotting hand in mine. "Miss Eternus." I waved back.

"Now, I understand that there is a little dispute," Sargeras said, flashing the spirit forms a glance that made both of them fade a bit.

"He's a scary fuck, isn't he?" the voice said, "Beware, he's the one you might be concerned about the spell casting." Sargeras seemed to be unaware of the voice too. It had to be in my head again.

"Yes, sir," I said, "Kil'Jaeden put a spell on me." He placed his puppet's decaying hand around my shoulder and as it touched my shoulder, I could feel my eyes widen in shock. I'm sure they widened more when a piece of rotting flesh fell off. That's probably why Archimonde faded all the way to hide the laughter.

"Now Kil'Jaeden, you know I desire it that my pupil was not put under spells," Sargeras said, coldly. Kil'Jaeden nodded. "But Miss Eternus, you must not be so quick to judge. Some things are not as they same, as well as people." And then I felt it. It was a spell set in my shoulder. I wouldn't have noticed it if the voice hadn't warned me. Quickly, I counter spelled it under my breath. "Now, I hope the disputes will be few in the future." As Sargeras separated himself from his puppet, his puppet fell to the ground.

"Now, come up to your room and I will reveal myself," the raspy voice echoed throughout the Temple again. I took this opportunity and flew up the stairs.

"Where is she rushing off to?" I heard Archimonde asked.

"Dunno. Sargeras probably scared her," Kil'Jaeden answered.

"I think Sargeras scared you," Archimonde said.

"Bullshit he did! I'm Kil'Jaeden, so nothing scares me," he arrogantly said.

As I dashed into the room I called mine, a brick of emotions hit me over the head. I collapsed onto the big circular bed, dizzied. I groaned at all the emotions I was experiencing. First there was an over-whelming amount of confusion, followed by betrayal, then sorrow, anger, lust, depression, happiness, and sorrow and betrayal once more.

"Do you feel that?" the raspy voice asked. I nodded, noticing my mouth was dry. "Those are all my emotions. Unfortunately, the feeling is mutual and I am experiencing all of your emotions." There was a pause. "You're quite the sad one."

"Shut up!" I snapped. I really wasn't quite sure why I was so mad. I hope that bastard felt every stab of sorrow and pain I ever felt. But then I remembered that I was happy once, before I was this. This guy seemed miserable.

"You don't know who I am, and yet you yell at me, even we're so much alike," the voice droned on, "Do you want to know who I am?"

"No," I sarcastically said, "Because that's not the reason why I followed your instructions."

"If you're going to be sarcastic, maybe I won't offer my help," the voice boomed. I really didn't know what I needed help with, but this guy really thinks I need him. "I was told that my spirit was not allowed 

to pass over when I died. I was told that my purpose in this life was not yet fulfilled, and that death was only my beginning. I was told no one would be able to hear me, see me, feel me, smell me, taste me, or even sense my presence except the one who I needed to help."

"Are you sure it's me?" I asked.

"Do you hear me?"

"Yes,"

"Do you sense my presence?"

"Yes," And with my response, stepping out of the shadows was the spirit of Illidan Stormrage, looking as torn as ever. However, he had his amber eyes again, as well has his wings and his cryptic markings.

"Do you see me?" he asked.

"Yes…but I don't believe it,"

"Why? Don't you believe all of the stuff that's happening to you right now? Why not add something else that's weird to the list of weird things?" he asked. I see what he meant. And why not have another mentor? After all, it was him who I am taking after.

"What happens if I decline your offer?" I asked to be a bitch. I felt like I was getting really good at that.

"Then I become a lost soul, vacant as Tanaris, and lose all my memories of my previous life. Then I slowly slip away to nothingness," Illidan explained, "Why do you ask?"

"You said that no one can see you, right?" I asked again. I don't think that Kil'Jaeden would be too thrilled with this. He nodded. "As long as you can help me, I guess." Then a green light circled our right wrists, it became tighter and tighter until it formed a twined vine bracelet. I looked at it curiously.

"It means we are bound through a soul oath," Illidan explained again, "And the Emerald Dream expects us both to hold up our ends." I nodded in understanding. What I didn't understand was what I was supposed to uphold. However, I figured not to ask, so I didn't sound stupid. "Now," Illidan continued, "Rest well tonight, Eternus, because tomorrow, I'm going to teach you a few tricks."


	5. Chapter 5 Echos in her Dreams

I stood on the ground barefoot. The soil and blood was making my feet a bloody and muddy mess. I only had half my cryptstalker armor on. I had the tunic, legguards, and handguards on and my quiver and arrows slung over my shoulder. I darted through the dark, calm night and the forest's tall, ancient trees. Flowing through my veins was not only blood, but pure rage accompanied it.

I could hear the distant cries of my friends in the background. They were begging me to come back, or at least put more armor than what I had on back on. My only companion was my companion since I was 14. Emerald's black Frostsaber stripes were encased my green highlights and her emerald eyes were as determined as mine.

"Thank you for backing me up," I thanked. I could hear her rumbling purr vibrate through the ground. We slowed to a stop in a clearing. I flipped my head left and right, my short, teal hair lagging behind.

"Find out which way they went," I commanded. And Emerald stalked off into the shadows. I heard a leaf rustle behind me. It then hit me that I forgot my swords behind at the inn. I slowly grabbed an arrow and held it at my thigh. The creeping got closer, until I turned around. I grabbed the Orc and placed my free hand behind his head and rammed it into the arrow. The corpse dropped to the ground trickling blood which mixed in with my blood from my torn up feet. And then Emerald let out a furious roar.

I darted in the direction of the sound. I ran by more trees and over sticks and pebbles which tore up my feet even more. I darted into another clearing and was greeted by two trolls about 4 feet away from me. Not only was Orian my soon to be husband, he was my hunter mentor and taught me how to shoot at close range. The first troll with red hair ran directly into my nocked arrow, which I sent flying threw his head, at 7 inches away from the arrow tip.

The other troll, apparently female, charged at me. However, Emerald roared and rushed over her head and grabbed her green hair. Emerald continued to tug and yank at her hair, bringing the towering troll to the ground. Emerald then proceeded to rip the troll's throat out, staining the grass with blood. Emerald glanced at me.

She charged directly at me. Confused, I ducked. Emerald leaped over me. I turned around to see the event, horrific and misfortunate, play out. The Tauren released the arrow which soared in my direction and I closed my eyes to brace for the impact but it didn't come. Instead, Emerald's paws touched the ground before the arrow hit me and the arrow struck Emerald in the back. If the previous events weren't enough to piss me off, this kicked me overboard. I grabbed the arrow out of my quiver and glared at the Tauren evilly.

Scared, he turned to ran. However, being a giant cow slowed him down, but this gave me plenty of time to charge and stab the arrow in his back. I grabbed another one, swiftly and angrily, and jammed it in the Taurens left arm. He let out a moo of agony. I used the arrow in his arm to flip him around, yanking the arrow out afterwards. I used the same arrow to butcher his wrist until I thought I had severed the vein. Then I shoved it into where I supposed its trachea would be.

I darted to Emerald's side. She was lying on the ground, breathing heavy. I stroked her as I tried to find the arrow. When I found it, I didn't want to believe it was where it was. Emerald's time in Azeroth was limited. I felt hot tears stream down my face. Her rough tongue licked my hand as if to tell me it was alright. I stroked her head, crying madly, as she passed from this world to the next. And that's when I felt what little composure I had left slip from me. I slumped down on her still soft fur and sobbed, heavily and uncontrollably, for a minute or two. I heard it in the distance, clanging and ringing of swordplay or a sword fight. I looked in its direction and back at Emerald.

"Go," I heard come from the shadows, "Go help him. We'll take Emerald back and we can have a funeral for her when you two come back." A night elf with short wispy blue hair appeared. Two blue wispy strands met in the back to form a braid.

"Eris," I said the rogue's name. But he broke me off.

"It's alright," he interrupted, "Emerald is safe with me. And Core is on his way. Buck is coming, too. Buck, being a gnome, couldn't keep up with us and Core's fat ass got tired so he 'opted to stay behind to wait for Buck' he said." I bit my lower lip and stood up. I slung my quiver and bow over my shoulder.

"Thank you, Eris," I thanked.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not a big deal. And I am really sorry," he apologized. "Oh, and Core, being the brotherly figure he is, wanted us to bring these." He threw a belt with two swords sheathed away at me. I clipped it around my center and let the swords dangle at their regular, homey spot on my legs.

Fighting back tears, I managed to choke out, "Thank you. Thanks to all of you. " And then I darted off to the clanging and the singing of swords, to help Orian.


	6. Chapter 6 OMG Could It Be?

Hey, lazy ass, get out of bed," I heard cruel words spoken, "C'mon the Outlands isn't gonna hand itself over on a silver platter!!" I stirred, not quite ready to wake up. Then the pins and needles sensation spread throughout a little bit of my left wing and leg. "You are such a lazy ass!! Get out of bed!!"

"Its okay I would much rather have a lazy ass than a fat one, like Kil'Jaeden's ass," I sleepily said. Of course I knew that I was talking to Kil'Jaeden but I thought I might add to Archimonde's comments of Kil'Jaeden having a fat ass.

"My ass isn't fat!!" he angrily yelled. Then I saw Illidan's spirit appear behind Kil'Jaeden's astral projection.

"Wow, I never noticed that!" Illidan shouted, "He totally DOES have a fat ass!" I snickered but quickly covered it with a yawn and stretch.

But, in prefect unison and without even knowing it, both Illidan and Kil'Jaeden said, "Holy shit."

"What?" I said, sitting up and cocking my head to the side.

"Are you really THAT dense?" Kil'Jaeden asked, "Look at your right arm." I did. It was completely covered with elaborate runes that connected to each other with swirls and twists. Not only was this on my arm it extended over my right shoulder blade and ended just above my right breast in a swirly, runic mass. "Wow" was all I could manage to say.

Illidan quickly interrupted my shock by saying, "Tell him you have something to do today, and make up some excuse. Then tell him you'll be back be sundown."

"I have to go somewhere today," I announced.

"And where is this?" Kil'Jaeden asked.

"Well, it's not here, it's not in the Black Temple, and it's out of a five mile radius of here, therefore, I don't have to tell you," I said with a smirk.

"Why I outta," Kil'Jaeden swore between gritted teeth.

"Oh just let her go," Archimonde said from the door way, "She probably wants to go find another hiding place since I found her last one." Kil'Jaeden angrily glided away from me.

"It's okay," I assured, "I shouldn't be gone long."

"No, we shouldn't, if you fly fast. Oh, and bring two swords or two daggers, your choice," Illidan commanded. For some reason, I thought I should choose the daggers.

He flew me out to the Blades' Edge Mountains because he said that the rocks would make good targets.

"Okay," he began, "What have those idiots been teaching you?"

"Nothing. I've just kind of been growing…unnatural stuff. Stuff like runic markings, claws and fangs, long, black hair, and wings," I shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Illidan asked. "Do you know anything?"

"Hey, c'mon, I am…was…is…a hunter," I said, confused as to what I was.

"Well, should you choose this, I plan on adding one more word to your title," Illidan explained, "I want to make you a demon hunter." I was shocked! A demon hunter?! "However, it's your choice. You do know what a demon hunter is right?"

"Yeah, to sum it up short, they fight fire with fire. They use the dark arts of the Burning Legion against the Burning Legion,"

"Well, my plan is to teach you the swordplay and maneuvers of the demon hunter and leave it up to you to embrace the darkness," Illidan explained, "That's why I asked you to bring dual weapons." Training was nothing like a hunter's training. When we learned to dual wield, the only right way was both the blades pointing to your enemy. Now, that I'm being un-learned, holding the dagger is up to me, I found that I like to hold the blades in a way, new and opposite, than my old way. I concentrated hard on my enemy…which, at this point, was a jagged rock…and held the daggers, one pointing to my rocky enemy and the other pointing away. I executed a maneuver that twisted my body into a curve like the curve of the dagger and sliced deeper into the rock than the last time I had attacked it.

"Wow, I'm shocked. You're actually learning at a faster pace than I did," Illidan congratulated.

"Were you determined like I am?" I asked.

"No," he responded, "I was just power hungry. The only motivation I had was more power."

"Well power seemed like air to you; you just couldn't get enough and without it you'd die,"

"Well, obviously, it's no match for your motive. What is it?"

I paused, smiling I let the daggers drop to my sides, reminiscing I thought about my fiancé. "Well, you see, Orian, my fiancé, always told me that he wanted to be a demon hunter. He said that he would also like to be a deathknight but demon hunters were easier to become and, in both of our opinion, more powerful. So, I guess I'm training because Orian would like it."

"That's so sweet, it's sickening," Illidan said, "Where is he?"

"Dunno," I half-whispered, "He's probably in the Emerald Dream."

"Oh," and then there was a long pause between us.

"You know, when I was 13, I found a little lost Frostsaber. I saved it from being eaten by a spider and took it back to the Orphanage with me. However, when they saw the rare green outlines around its stripes and its green eyes, they took her away from me. And when I was crying on a swing, an older boy 

came up to me and told me that we'd steal her back tonight. Needless to say we were caught, but we had managed to get in, grab the cat, and get out. Actually, our little stunt almost landed us in rogue training, but the leaders saw the affiliation the cat had with us and put us in hunter training. Orian and I trained together and shared Emerald until he got Mosh, his cat."

"Oh," Illidan said with a smile. I suppose my sudden opening up moment startled him. But, he seemed to spin off of it well. "Well, when I was little, my twin brother, this girl and I trained together and played together. My twin brother and I chased after the same girl we trained with, and even though she and I had a deeper connection, my brother still won her heart in the end…" He seemed to trail off in rage.

"Well, in all my years and seeing all the women my two friends hooked up and slept with, I have learned something valuable," I said, "And that is: being with a person and having their hearts are, sadly and really unfortunately, two different things. But, it is getting late, so we should probably head back to the Black Temple."

Upon our...my…the arrival, no one was in the room where they normally would be. I was mildly concerned for a second because of the gut wrenching feeling I had. It felt like something was out of whack.

"Hello?" I called out. Silence responded my cry.

"Where are you guys?" I yelled out louder. I haven't felt this alone since I watched the life slip from the eyes of my little gnomey friend, Buck. He was the last to die out of all I had. I ran up the stairs and turned into the first vacant hallway. Nothing responded my presence. I flew up another flight of stairs to the second hallway. This hallway is my hallway because this was the hallway my room was in. I flew past the third staircase to the secret passage way to the spiraling steps that led to the roof.

I ignored the staircase and flew up the shaft until I burst through the door and hovered against the moon. No one was on the roof. I was completely alone. I landed on the roof and then I heard Aunchin's screams of pain. He was begging for mercy and for somebody to put him out of his pain. I followed the screams to the eighth hallway in the Temple. He was toward the last staircase that led to the roof and the spirit forms were hovering above him, uselessly.

"Is he about to?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The two grimly nodded.


	7. Chapter 7 A Dark Turning

Unfortunately, I've already been through this mess. The final transformation is supposed to be as painful as the pain that Ner'zhul's soul felt as Kil'Jaeden twisted and tortured his soul (if you don't know who Ner'zhul is , it's okay because you do. Only you know him as the Lich King. Illidan had to explain that to me on the flight back to the Black Temple.) Anyway, this is when he comes to you in your mind and offers to save you from your pain in return of servitude as a soulless shell to him. And that's the fork in the road when your mind either submits to the Lich King or when your mind breaks free and you become a Forsaken.

I fell to Aunchim's side and tried talking to him. "Aunchim? Aunchim, please talk to me, its Eternus."

"Eternus?" he groaned, "You're here?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss out on this," I joked, "My second time witnessing a turning. Yaaaay…" As I watched him shake with pain, I remembered looking at Buck as tremors seized his body on the floor of that boat.

"Eternus, if I succumb, please kill me," Buck requested.

Shocked, I replied, "Buck…no, don't ask me that. I, I…I can't kill you. You're going to be fine."

"You're very strong, Eternus. You can kill me if I don't turn the right way," Buck encouraged. He placed his gnome hand on mine, "Even though you're taller, I've always considered you a little sister."

I breathed; I was back at the Black Temple versus being in my memories. "Aunchim," I began, "If you don't…well, you know…what do you want me to do?"

Seriously, he looked at me and said, "You know what to do." I was a little afraid he'd say that.

I nodded. "Grab my arm when you see, feel, or hear the Lich King." I wasn't quite sure how he approached you.

Finally, I remember watch the cunning leave Buck's eyes. I sat at his motionless side; it seemed like eternity until his head started to look around.

"Buck?" I asked the body. But instead of a smart ass remark, his arm shot out towards my throat. I grabbed it and stood up. As I held the gnome there by his arm, I looked into his eyes, trying to find Buck. But all I saw was his empty eyes, no different from when the light abandoned them.

"Buck?" I asked again, fighting tears, "It's me. It's Eternus.

"Die Eternus!!" he growled and furiously tried to get closer to my throat. I grabbed the arrow like he asked. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat, nor could I seem to generate enough saliva to wet my parched mouth.

Then, I felt Aunchim's bony hand grab onto a handful of my waist length hair. I found the dagger in the mass of curtain tied around my breasts. Ironically, the curtains made wonderful pockets too. I flipped the dagger around, like Illidan taught me. I felt his presence, but he seemed interested, whereas Archimonde and Kil'Jaeden felt confused. With the blade running along with the side of my arm, I waited. For the second time I watched as the Scourge mercilessly rip the light from another person's eyes. Another eternity later, his head started to look around.

"Aunchim?" I asked. I held my breath in wait for the answer. He sat up quickly and looked around. Then he looked directly into my eyes with his life-less ones.

"The Lich King is aware of your presence and your abilities," Aunchim said in a hollow voice that wasn't his old one. I exhaled in sorrow.

"What does that mean?" Kil'Jaeden asked, "No one knows she's here."

"He awaits your visit to the Icecrown Citadel," Aunchim spoke again. And then, like Buck's hand, his hand shot to my throat. I grabbed it and flipped him to the ground. He got up and charged at me only to meet my spinning kick that I learned today. The kick was aided by the dagger blade which met his head. He flew about 6 feet away from me.

"What the fuck was that?" Kil'Jaeden asked.

"Yeah…where did you say you went today?" Archimonde added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I've seen those kind of moves before," Archimonde explained.

"And?" I pressed.

"And they've only been done by demon hunters!" Kil'Jaeden exclaimed. I remembered that I hadn't quite told them about my training session today, let alone the fact I was seriously considering infusing a demon soul in my body.

"Well," I began, noticing Aunchim beginning to stir. "We'll get back to that. I have to do something first." I flipped the dagger back around in my hand to face the regular way. I held it in both of my hands.

The rain had started pouring down on the boat. I could feel the other passengers watching from a distance as I dropped Buck on the deck and dropped with him. My hot tears mixed in with the chilling rain but no one could tell I uncontrollably sobbing. Buck's dead eyes looked at me then trailed to the arrow and then back to me. My growing and darkening green-teal hair was plastered to my face. My hands around the arrow quivered. I didn't think I could do it…and then, with a grunt, I brought the arrow down through Buck's heart. Then I rolled over onto the boat deck, curling up into a ball, I sobbed hard and long. I had just killed the last of my friends, the only thing I had ever had that I could trust and call close to me.

The dagger's handle sat in Aunchin's chest. I opened my mouth, "Looks like Sargeras is going to need a new puppet." Then pain shot up through my right side. One by one, it felt like someone was reaching 

into my body and cracking my ribs with their hands, like sticks. I lied down on the cold tile floor, said just about every swear word and probably made up new ones, then I closed my eyes.

And I saw what I thought was the Emerald Dream...

The smell of burning hair woke me up. I was back in my room, lying in purple bed sheets. That smell, the stench of burning hair, drifted in my room, and probably the rest of the Black Temple, and stung my nose. I glanced at the window. I saw the rain falling from the sky eerily. That solved the burning hair stench because it always smelled like that when it rained in Shadowmoon Valley.

I sat up, deciding to change my curtain. I ripped a plain purple curtain from the window. Deciding to show my torso, I folded up into a thin strip and covered my breasts. As I was tying it in the back, I noticed that I had a new runic marking, tracing its way from my hip to the bottom of my strenum. Amazed at its elaborate design, I traced my finger up the softly glowing purple, twisting rune. And then, my peace is disturbed.

"Alright, spit it out," the spirit form yelled at me. He was angry. His emotion matched his transparent color.

"Alright, Kil'Jaeden," I sighed. I was expecting this. "I really wasn't planning on telling you this for awhile but…"I paused. "You have a fat ass." He yelled in absolute fury. He stormed around and tried to pick things up to throw at me. When he saw that it wasn't working, he approached me and started to throw his fist through me. When that didn't work, he let out another yell of frustration and rage.

"I swear to the LIGHT, the first chance I get where my arms don't go through you; I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he yelled through gritted teeth.

"And when the day comes that your arms can attempt to kill me, I'll be waiting," I challenged with a smirk. "And since you're curious about what I know you want to know, I'll answer. Yes, I've killed someone in transformation to the Scourge before. Yes, I know demon hunter moves because I plan on becoming one. Where I went yesterday was to do some training with this friend/enemy I made recently. My friend/enemy is a demon hunter, in case you couldn't piece that together."

"I'm not stupid," he retorted. "My question is: does this mean that you will be fighting the Burning Legion?"

"No. I plan on using the demon hunter's ability for the Burning Legion," I said. In the back of my mind, I wondered if that was a total lie or not. Illidan appeared behind Kil'Jaeden.

"Once this dumbass leaves, I have a few questions myself," he said.

"Alright then, I had to make sure," Kil'Jaeden huffed. "But, do try to make your transformation quick."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Kil'Jaeden said, beginning to move to the door. "Sargeras sent out warnings to Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage, and Thrall. He alerted them of your presence and said that you were the next Illidan with every goal of destroying Azeroth." And then he left.

I felt myself pale and fall backward. Instinctively, my wings caught me before I hit the ground. I really had to complete my transformation fast. Why did Sargeras do such a thing?

"Either he thinks he's done with you," Illidan said. "Or he's testing you." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I can hear your thoughts."

"You said you wanted to ask me something," I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," he said, "Aunchin said that the Lich King is waiting for you at Icecrown Citadel. Were you planning on going to Northrend?"

"No, I wasn't…" I said, distantly, "But I want to see how this whole warning deal snowballs." I could feel Illidan let out a heavy sigh.


	8. Chapter 8 How Happy Died

As a few days or so passed, nothing really happened. I would leave during the day time to go train while they would plot or something. Sargeras hadn't found a puppet yet, and he was giving us reasons to believe he wouldn't pull another poor soul into the job either.

Anyway, since we had no idea what would become of these warnings, more and more Burning Legion demons crawled around the Black Temple now. There were sets of the guarding the entrance, the roof, my room, and patrolling the hallways.

However, after 9 days of nothingness, a band of Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren, marched down the path to the Black Temple, bearing a white flag. They only wanted to talk. I'd I would make sure that talking is all that would go on.

"Kill them as soon as they hit the steps," Kil'Jaeden was ordering.

Stepping in, I contradicted, "No. They only want a peaceful talk. You have to obey the white flag. It means peace."

"I thought it meant surrender,"

"It depends on the situation. Are we at war? No, we're not. So, they only want a peaceful talk," I explained.

"We're demons we don't have to obey it!" Kil'Jaeden growled, "Kill them."

I felt a surge of confidence flow through me. "No, do NOT kill them. I command you." I looked at the Fel Demon commander.

"Yes, ma'am," it said, and walked off.

"Little girl, you have a lot to learn," Kil'Jaeden growled, more angry than before, "And I promise you, I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

I turned away from the angry spirit and followed the Fel Commander back to the steps to see their message.

"Halt!" the Fel commanders yelled. "State you're business." Very business like, I thought. The party was small. It consisted of about 10 people; 3 Trolls, 4 Tauren, and 3 Orcs.

"We bare a message from Thrall," one of the Orcs said. "He is appalled that Sargeras and the rest of the Burning Legion would conjure another Illidan Stormrage. However, he is not surprised." The Orc paused. I noticed that not a single one of them have noticed me. "Thrall says he considers this an act of war and when he decides further on what to do we will send another messenger."

"Is that all?" the Fel Commander asked.

This is when the confidence surged through me again. "I have a message for Thrall." I pushed through the Fel Commanders. "Tell him simply this: here I am." The Horde messengers looked at me in awe, almost like they didn't believe that I was real until now.

Later, after they had left, I went back up to my room. I groaned, realizing what I had just done. I had pretty much just accepted an invitation to war.

"What are you going to do now?" Illidan asked. I remembered what Orian told me when we were growing up. I asked him how you win a war. He said, "Well, first, you have to be absolutely crazy. But you also need people who know what the fuck they're doing. And, it always helps to have a mistrusting enemy. Just remember, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend,'." I groaned again. Oh, I gotta learn how to keep my big, fat trap shut…

"Do you wanna know how my friend Happy died?" I suddenly blurted out the next day. We were in what could be the dining room of the Black Temple. By "we" I mean Kil'Jaeden, Archimonde, and myself. I was lying down on the huge table that took up the majority of the space in the room.

"Who the hell is Happy?" Kil'Jaeden asked. We had been discussing who Sargeras's next puppet could be. I suppose my question took them by surprise.

"If you feel comfortable telling us, little one," Archimonde said. "Little one" had become my pet name around the Black Temple. Upon my arrival here, I refused to speak my name for almost 2 weeks. Because they didn't know my name (and Archimonde thought Kil'Jaeden's idea of "dip-shit" was rude) I became known as "little one". The stormy night that I grew my wings was when I finally let them in on the secret that was my name.

"Comfortable with us?" Kil'Jaeden mocked. "Why would Eternus do that? We still don't even know her last name." That I won't tell them.

"Happy was a dwarf priest," I interrupted. "He had, like, the most psychotic red hair I've ever seen. But, he was a healer. I remember the night I…" I gulped down the lump in my throat. "The night I lost Orian, I had gotten my feet all cut up and bruised and within the half hour, Happy had got them healed and scar-free.

"He was always very curious, and a womanizer, so when that mysterious feminine figure told him about the shadowy side of the priest's abilities, it's no wonder he started to try them out," I continued. "I was just returning to the inn we were staying at when…when I saw him hovering in a swirling mass of dark energies. He was laughing manically and when he spoke, I could tell a dark soul had possessed him." I remembered it almost too clearly.

"Ha! A pathetic mortal has seen me!" the demon cackled. "She's just going to have to die and be my new minion!! Yes, die! Blood-shed! All life lost." I shook my short, teal hair wildly, refusing to believe it.

"Happy!? C'mon, this isn't funny. It's me, Eternus?" I shouted at him.

"Dead girl will lose name," the demon said. His eyes were crazy, bloodthirsty almost. "Dead girl will be just another lonely soul." And then a look of sheer disgust crossed his face. The vessel began to thrash around and around like he had an invisible enemy.

"Eternus, is it you?" Happy asked.

"Happy?! Ohmylight, Happy!!" I shouted. "What happened?"

"I shouldn't have listened to that bitch, that's what happened," Happy bitterly explained. "This demon took over my body. Eternus, I'm practically in the Emerald Dream. Please, don't let this son of a BITCH have my body. Please kill it." Shocked, I took a step back and almost fell over. "Please, Eternus, I promise it won't hurt me. I don't have any control over me anymore. I'll tell Orian you love him!" And then I watched Happy's voice disappear from that dwarf body.

"Oh, dead girl REALLY dead now," the demon snapped. Happy wanted me to kill his body, but I knew I couldn't. I suppose I was sort of relieved to watch the dagger fly over my head and fly straight into the dwarf's chest. Behind me, I spun around to see Eris, Core, and Buck on Core's shoulders. Sobbing, I ran to them and they collapsed around me in a group hug.

"Damn," Kil'Jaeden said. "I'm going to admit, that there are some demon souls I DON'T control."

"Really?" Archimonde asked sarcastically, "We never, and I mean NEVER, would have guessed…"

"Archimonde," Kil'Jaeden began, "Sometimes, I get the vibe that you are very, very sarcastic with me."

Archimonde shrugged and said, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

I was a little surprised to see the blood fall on the blue table. I traced the flowing blood to the right side of my torso. An arcane marking, completely identical to the one above it, was being carved into my flesh. I winced in pain, touching the bloody rune; I watched the blood begin to fade. It was replaced by a deep glowing purple. I looked up at the shocked spirits.

"Oh, GREAT!!" Kil'Jaeden shouted. "She gets even MORE power…"

I sighed and semi-smiled. In the past 3 months, I hadn't thought about the death of any of my friends. Now, suddenly they were flooding my thoughts, memories were taking over me. When the other message came, I really didn't care. I brushed past the messengers as if they weren't there. Sure, I was curious (okay not really) but my gatta-be-quick-about-it demon hunter training was drawing to a close. Within the week, if I so chose, I'll be infusing a demon soul within me. And the way I felt about it now, it looked like I was going to be losing my milky, white eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 To Be A Demon Hunter

The message stated, "Prepare for a vast army beyond what you have seen. On two weeks from this day, you will die," I stood, silently, in utter disbelief.

"I would love to come to aid the Burning Legion for this fight, but I am dead so that proves some difficulties," Archimonde half-joked, "However, Kil'Jaeden will be showing up, in person, to fight."

I looked at him, puzzled. He would be in a solid figure in two weeks. This angry, red spirit would soon be able to reach out and grasp stuff. His threat played through my mind. "I swear to the LIGHT, the first chance I get where my arms don't go through you; I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" And, I'm sure he remembered it too. But then what Orian told me also ran through my head. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." And I got an idea.

"You're crazy," Illidan said.

"I'm not crazy, just scheming," I retorted, "I get that from Eris."

"And what happened to him?"

I paused. "A demon, the demon that possessed Happy's body, found another vessel. He hunted Eris down. He tried to use his rogue's vanish ability, but the demon could see him the spirit world. And…he killed him."

"Ah," Illidan said. "Anyways, you need something before you can go through with your schemed up idea. What is it?" He paused. "Wait a minute! I think you're forming another rune!"

I looked down at my side. This time, it was being carved on my left side. It was exactly like the other two on my right side, swirling alongside of my ribs. The bloody mess was slowly being replaced by a deep, glowing purple.

"I think I know what makes these runes appear," Illidan mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know…it's just a theory," he said, distantly, "Anyways, you're question!"

"How close am I?" I asked.

"To?"

"How close am I to being a full-blown demon hunter?" I asked Illidan.

"Well, seeing how quick we had to make the training, you have the moves down. Why?"

"I think we need to kidnap a demon," I announced. I could feel surprise sore through the spirit form of Illidan.

"Really?! That's great! What kind of demon were you thinking about kidnapping?" he asked. I had actually not put too much thought into that.

"Well, I was kind of thinking that a Man'ari Eredar would be awesome. But that would be pushing it a little," I began

"Yeah, a commander in charge of entire sections of the Burning Legion. What else?" he asked.

"Uh succubus would be a lot of fun, I think,"

"Very nice," Illidan laughed, "They'd probably be the easiest to capture. Any others?"

"An Annhilan," I said.

"A pit lord? They also might be a difficult capture," Illidan said. "Plus, they are very, very vengeful and vindictive. They could corrupt you…which would be bad."

"So, I want a demon soul that won't corrupt me?" I asked.

"Yes…" Illidan replied, "Corruption is bad." I thought about the options I had given myself. Then I smirked like the cunning little demon I'm becoming.

"Let's go to Karazhan," I said, evilly, "I want a Man'ari Eredar!" Illidan sighed and chuckled.

"It can't be easy can it?" he said, "You'll need a soul shard from a warlock."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," I shrugged.

"Yes," Illidan agreed, "But getting you your Burning Legion commander might be…"

"C'mon," I assured. "I promise you it won't be that hard!" And it really wouldn't be that hard. The most difficult thing was coming up with a good lie. And that I already had, so now all I needed was a soul shard. I dashed to the room where you could normally call upon Kil'Jaeden and Archimonde.

"Hey, guys," I called out, "Today's the big day!" Immediately, both spirit forms revealed themselves. They seemed to already know what I was talking about.

"Oh really?" Archimonde said, "Is there anything we can get you?"

"A soul shard?" I asked, "Please!"

"Hey, fuck face," Kil'Jaeden boomed at a passing by demon. "Are you a warlock?" It shook its head no. "Do you know any?" It shook its head yes. "Go get it!" He turned to Archimonde. "He had no manners. I mean who just nods?"

"This is coming from the guy who called him a fuck face and demanded demands of it," Archimonde said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Kil'Jaeden, I can do that," he snorted. Shortly after his departure, the demon was ushering in a small necromancer. I smiled at him and walked up to him.

"Can you pretty please make me a soul shard?" I asked, "It's kind of important." The necromancer nodded and clasped its hands together. A faint purple glow began to emit from the cracks in his fingers; slowly his hands began to expand until they revealed a glowing soul shard. "Thank you!" I said. He said something in his language and walked out of the room.

"Why were you nice to him?" Kil'Jaeden asked. "You don't request, you demand! What ruler was ever nice to its minions?" Archimonde and I looked at him like the idiot he was. He may have an amazing seat of power, but he had a lot to learn about ruling.

We landed on the steps on Karazhan and were almost attacked by the guards. They saw that an intruder was there and, instinctively, attacked. When they realized who I was they stopped, dead in their tracks. Embarrassed, they apologized and asked me what brought me all the way out to Deadwinde Pass.

"Well," I began, "I'm here on behalf of Sargeras. He asked me to deliver a message to Prince Malchezaar."

"Oh," one of the guards said, "Well, follow us! We'll take you to the Prince."

"Very cunning," Illidan complemented.

"Yeah, being a puppet isn't so bad," I joked.

As soon as they brought me to the great hall Prince was in, he got upset about being disturbed. I wasn't so sure that he had seen me yet.

"But, my liege, this messenger, she is Eternus and sent from Sargeras!" the demon warrior explained.

"Oh really?" he said is disbelief. I stepped into view. "Okay! Everyone but Miss Eternus: OUT!!" All the demons scurried out of the room, slamming the doors behind them.

"Heh," Illidan chuckled, "He's almost making this too easy." I smirked with agreement.

"So," Prince Malchezaar began, "Please, tell me everything! I've heard great rumors! And I see the ones on your physical appearance are quite true!" From the puzzled look on my face, he elaborated. "They say your arcane tattoos exceed the complexity and power of Lord Illidan's!"

"What do you mean? Are you talking about my runes?" I asked.

"Your runes are EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" the Prince said, "They are arcane tattoos. The fact that they've been printed on your body means they make you more powerful. I bet you can do a lot of things."

"Such as?" I pressed.

"Such as will things to do as you please," Prince shouted. He summoned a little imp. "Trying putting this minion of mine to sleep."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"With your will, little girl. Will my minion into a coma," Prince commanded. I concentrated hard on the imp. I still had no idea how I was supposed to this. Maybe with subliminal messages? I focused hard on the imp until I flat out told it in my mind to go to sleep. Nothing happened. Then I flat out told it to sleep.

"Sleep," I whispered the command. And, amazingly, it did. The imp toppled onto the floor and started to snore loudly. Prince Malchezaar banished his imp, and in flames, it was gone.

"Bravo," he congratulated.

"Okay, so he's teaching you some tricks!" Illidan said, in dismay. "Now, quit playing with your food and eat it." I thought about sticking my tongue out at him, but then I thought about how weird that would look to Malchezaar if I stuck my tongue out, tauntingly, to thin air.

"Now, tell me about yourself," he demanded.

"Well," I began, "I'm on my way to becoming a demon hunter."

"And how is that working out?"

"It's hard," I said, hinting the evil in my voice. "But very fun. I'm choosing my demon whose soul I want to capture. And I think I've made my decision." Then, Malchezaar got it. He understood my purpose of coming to him. He turned to run down the great hall, but his size was no match for my agility. I grabbed one of the daggers I had hidden, spun, and, with great force, impaled it through his knee cap. He hit the ground with a thud.

As I walked by his knee, I pulled out my dagger and walked to his giant chest. "Thank you for teaching me the trick," I thanked, darkly. "Now, Malchezaar, sleep, and when you wake up it'll all be over." On my word, 'sleep,' he fell asleep. I crammed the dagger into his chest, where his heart would be. He let out a gasp in his sleep as I pressed the soul shard to the hole in his chest. The once purple soul shard now was glowing a deep, hateful black.

Illidan spoke, "Now, infuse it in you. It's like willing that imp to sleep. You have to will the spirit into your body." I nodded. I held the black soul shard in my hands and pressed it against my chest. The spirit traveled out of the shard and flowed into my chest. As soon as the soul was completely inside my body, I let the shard drop to the floor.

My body was cold. It felt like it was trapped beneath the ice of a lake deep in Wintersring. The cold traveled all throughout my body in waves. And it only kept getting more and more freezing with every wave. I dropped to the ground, because my lungs were frozen. I couldn't breath. Then the next wave brought on searing heat. It felt like I was trapped deep in the fires of the Burning Steppes. I wanted to scream but my lungs were too hot to even allow breath. And then my temperature slowly and steadily dropped back down to normal. I was panting as I got my first breath in 5 minutes.

"You handled that quite well," Illidan said, "Now for the hard part." He pointed to the dagger in my hand. "You, with your new demonic abilities, need to set magical fire on this blade."

"And just how do I do that?"

"Well," Illidan explained, "The same way you out people to sleep." I gazed at the dagger long and hard, yet nothing happened. 'Okay, uh new part of me, I could use some help right about now,' I thought. I stared at the dagger's blade again. I thought long and hard about magical flames on the blade and the way their green flames wrapped around the blade, and whipped out at anything that came close.

"Well done," Illidan said, breaking my train-of-thought. I looked at the blade and saw what I was thinking was real.

I stood up and brought the dagger to my eye.

"I would help you if I wasn't…dead," Illidan offered.

"Distract me," I demanded, dropping the blade to my side. "Please?"

"Uh…hum…um," Illidan thought aloud, "You haven't told me how Core died?"

"What?"

"The draenei shaman," Illidan reminded me, "You haven't told me how he died yet."

"Well," I began, bringing the dagger back to my left eye and applying pressure, "Have you heard of the War for Stormwind?"

"No," Illidan sighed, "I guess it was after my time."

"Well, it was a huge bloody mess, a war between the Horde and Alliance. The world saw no need to aid us because, trust me, we had it handled. Buck, Core and I were there, setting down lilies in the cannel for Eris, Happy, and Orian," I began, "Well, a few days passed and the Scourge attacked the War for Stormwind. They forced both Horde and Alliance to work together to fight them off. The filthy sonsofbitches killed off the flight master but the griffins were still flying around. Now, the rest of the world still thought it was the Horde attacking, so no reinforcements were sent. Core knew that we needed help and we needed –ouch ouch fuck ouch- it soon. So he managed to attract one of the griffins down with his shiny totem, placed Buck and I on it, hit the griffins behind, and told us to go get help." I placed the dagger over my right eye. "The last thing Core said to me was, 'I'll tell Orian you say hi and still love him,' and that was as Buck and I started to fly off. The last thing we saw was a wave of undead swoop over Core and –holy shit this hurts!" I noted the pain in my left side yet discarded it because the pain in my eyes was much, much stronger.

"That's to be expected," Illidan said, "If I were less….um…dead, I would help you." I shook like crazy as I realized I couldn't see and where my eyes were supposed to be was wide opened. "The pain goes away when the Mystic Fire kind of starts to burn."

"It burns?!" I shrieked. And then, a cooling sensation rushed through my head and in my eye sockets. I felt a tingling sensation and then, I saw color; beautiful and brilliant, color.


	10. Chapter 10 The Last Ingredients

The sky was a dull gray, and the floor was a deep black. If I turned left and right I saw a brilliant gray, as was in front of me and behind me. I held my hands up and saw the figure of my hands but they were green, with black coursing in and out of the green. On top of the green and black was a deep crimson color.

"Ohmylight, I can see colors!" I excitedly shouted. "I see my hands are green and black and they have crimson on them."

"You see the green, because a hunter will appear green to you, and the black is the demon soul. Oh and that crimson color is your blood. But don't confuse it with the fiery red of the aura of the warrior. Orange is rogues, paladins and priests are yellow, hunters can be seen in green, spirits are blue, warlocks are purple, brown are druids, mages are a bit of a teal-blue, and a shamans aura is very orange as well," Illidan explained. "It's okay thought; you'll be able to distinguish the differences. The most important color to remember though is the black. You'll be able to sense the aura, as well, but the black is the demon. When you see a raging fire of black, that's how you can tell it's a demon. The more brighter or shinier the black, the more important the demon is to the burning legion."

"What about creatures?" I asked.

"The majority of creatures are yellow. However, Naga are purple," Illidan continued. I nodded. "You know?" Illidan said, "The mystic fire is glowing a brilliant purple, whereas I've only ever seen green."

"Is that good?" I questioned and looked at Illidan. I could almost see him like I could when I had eyes. However, instead of being colored, he was just one mass of sky blue. I could see his facial expression, his movements, and even his hand motions.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug, "We'll find out. Any more questions?"

"Yeah," I replied, "So what if I'm flying in a forest and there is a tree coming up? Will I see it or hit it?" Illidan let out a booming laugh

"You'll see,"

I landed on the steps of the Black Temple, ambling up to the entrance; I saw a bright, searing black figure in the entrance hallway. I couldn't quite see the figure, appearing to me as a blob of black, so I ambled closer and closer until the Blob took on a form. Sargeras…

"My, my, girl, you are doing FANTASTIC!!" the fallen titan boomed. I watched as he circled around me, scanning me with piecing eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Amazing! You're following my movements! You are a demon hunter!!" the titan boomed again, "Oh and I hope there is no hard feeling toward the warning business?"

"Oh, no, not at all," I lied, "I figured you thought I needed a challenge." I saw the titan smirk an evil black grin.

"I knew you'd understand," Sargeras half-growled, "And now, you need to things to be the next Betrayer. Oh but you have betrayed nothing; just lost everything. Your title will be Eternus the Fallen. Now, the Fallen, You know that you need these two final things and you know only I can give you one. Now ask, child. But you also might want this." He handed me a piece of folded cloth. The cloth had no aura. I couldn't see it but I could feel it. I tied it around my head and over my eyes.

"Give me the Warglaives of Azzinoth," I demanded. For some reason I felt my blood begin to boil when I saw his black aura begin to wave with fury.

"Have you ever been to Naxxramas?" the titan asked.

"Yeah, my friends, fiancé, and I were the people who killed Kel'Thuzad. All 40 weapons still stick out of his body, I've heard," I responded.

"Head to Naxxramas, and without moving any of the weapons, reach into Kel'Thhuzad's ribcage," Sargeras said, "Next travel to the fallen Ragnaros and reach your hand into his remains." He smirked. "Good luck," were his parting words as he stepped into the portal behind him.

"Are you going? Are you going to get my weapons? What was the other thing that he was talking about?" Illidan asked.

"Yes, I plan on going. Yes, I need your weapons," I answered. "And the rest of my arcane tattoos."

I entered the Temple and went to the regular room that Archimonde and Kil'Jaeden's spirit forms could be summoned. I called out their names and they appeared on opposite sides of the room like normal.

"What do you want?" Kil'Jaeden asked.

"I'm going out for a few days. It'll be okay, though. I'll be able to defend myself," I said. And before either of them could protest, I flew off into a beauty I could no longer see; Shadowmoon's night sky.


	11. Chapter 11 Naxxramas Part 1

I stepped into the deep, dark portal in the middle of the Eastern Plaguelands. The Scourge's touch still hovered in the air here so I suppose when the green portal teleported me up to the hovering castle, it was a relief to no longer feel the pain of the Scourge.

The room I stood in was familiar room, towering stone raised before and around me, and death hadn't felt stronger. Four hallways stretched into four different wings; The Abomination Wing, The Plague Wing, The Spider Wing, and The Deathknight Wing. If I had eyelids, I would've closed my eyes in rememberance.

I opened my eyes to see 40 people standing in the large stone room. We were Alliance races. 40 people consisting of Night Elves, Gnomes, Humans, Dwarves, and Draenei continuously shot glances at the stone walls, the long hallways, and each toher. I looked at Orian and grasped his hand, nervously. It was my first raid. He smiled and squeezed my hand as if to assure me.

"Alright guys," Buck announced to 39 people including myself. "Into the Deathknight Wing!"

"C'mon," Apolac, a Night Elf druid cried, "That's the hardest wing! We should go into the Plague Wing."

Core disagreed, "Everyone knows we start with the Abomination Wing. We should start at the easiest and work our way up." As the thirty-nine people disappeared one by one, I walked toward the upper left hallway, feeling suddenly alone. As soon as I walked in, out of the corner of my eye I saw a puke-colored brown blob swing its arm at me. I flew high up above the attack and looked down at all the puke colored blobs.

"What the hell happened!?" I shouted, "We killed all those!" I stayed close to the ceiling as I flew through the room and into a narrow hallway.

The narrow hallway forced my wing to cramp against my body. Making it hard for me to stay against the ceiling. The abominations started to climb onto each other in a feeble attempt to swipe me down and kill me. Finally, I reached a bigger hallway; I took a left to Patchwerk.

The pudgy giant with his ribs and guts spilling out was also alive. He held his axe, guarding his key to the door that led to Thaddius that was guarded by Gluth. As soon as he saw me, he swung his axe. He missed me, but the air from the swing pushed me back into the wall.

"Patchwerk want to play!" the abomination cried.

"Patchwerk," I called, "What happened here?"

"Uh...me no know!!" the giant yelled swinging his mighty axe once more. "First, me no know what happen to Patchwerk. Then, Patchwerk come back and do same thing. Patchwerk guard key."

"Patchwerk, why didn't you go back to the Lich King?" I asked.

"We stay here guard Kel'Thuzad," Patchwerk said, heaving his mighty axe to his side.

"No. You stayed here because you didn't know how the Lich King would react to this," I realized. "And now, you're afraid to go back because he'll say you betrayed him and will kill you all."

"Patchwerk like excuse better," the giant said sadly.

"You're misfits, kind of like me," I said, "I won't reject you or kill you, Patchwerk, come with me. You may stay here to guard Kel'Thuzad but please, help me."

"Well, Patchwerk like little birdie girl. If it okay with Thaddius, Patchwerk help birdie," Patchwerk said. "Birdie should also talk to Grobbulus. Grobbulus help too."

I nodded and thanked the abomination. I flew down to the right side of the hallway, but this time, the puke colored blobs weren't trying to kill me. Instead, they stood there, defensively. Doing the job they had been put to task 10 years ago.

Part of me felt bad for the abomination Grobbulus. The cords coiled in and out and around his body. The one that disturbed me the most was the tube in his mouth. He shot the green goop out at me upon my arrival but I quickly explained what I explained to Patchwerk. He nodded when I asked him to join me.

"You have a nice little army coming along," Illidan congratulated. "It's not the Ilidari but it'll do."

"Oh shut up," I joked. Gluth was a beast and I figured he'd do whatever Thaddius told him to so I rushed to Thaddius. I had the two keys from Patchwerk and Grobbulus and I quickly rammed them into the door. The undead dog, Gluth, finally heard me and turned around. He charged at me, hungry. I slipped through the crack in the door and slammed in shut on the living dead pooch's nose.

"Has another group come to kill me again?" a raspy voice asked. I turned around to see the giant laboratory I stood in. In the center of the shadowy, forsaken room stood Thaddius. He was surrounded by his two minions Feugen and Stalagg. They didn't move much.

"No, I wish to speak to you," I responded with bravado, "It's about the Lich King. Did he bring you all back from the dead?"

"No. At least, I don't think so," Thaddius said, "We know not why we were given a second chance." Thaddius was a tall creature. It has been said that he was sewn together with the flesh of women and children and thrives off of their souls. When the 40 of us came here, we could here the voices throughout the Abomination Wing until we killed him.

"The why won't you guys go back to the Lich King?" I asked. "Are the other Wings alive too?"

"Yes, the other Wings were given a second chance…" He paused. "We don't go back to the Lich King for the same reason you told Patchwerk. We know he will use our lag time getting back to him as an excuse for betrayal and slaughter us all. I also heard you ask Patchwerk and Grobbulus if they would like to serve you."

I grinned. "Of course I asked them! I feel terrible their master has abandoned them. We're all a bunch of outcasted misfits here. We need to band together and show the world we're still here!" I paused. "You and the rest of the Abominations may join me too. I plan on asking the rest of the Wings."

"I will join you on whatever quest for whatever purpose you serve," Thaddius said. "Skip everyone but the commanders of the Wing. Everyone will follow the commander. You should have safe passage through the rest of the wings too."

"Thank you Thaddius," I thanked.

"You have my passage to opening the portal to Frostwyrm Lair," Thaddius said.

"I also have this for you," I responded. I summoned a tiny shard in my hands. I passed the shard to Thaddius. "A portal shard for when I need to summon you."

"Thank you, Miss-"

As I slipped through the door, I said, "Eternus. Eternus Firemoon."

Firemoon was Orian's last name. Mine was Twilightdawn. However, I figured that I could use Orian's last name since we were engaged. I entered the Plague Wing to speak with Loatheb, the giant fungal monster.

Noth glanced at me and the way the forest green blobs didn't attack me. I noticed how the abominations were puke colored to me, and how the plagued creatures were forest green to me, then, I wondered what the others would be colored. When I glanced back at Noth, he was glowing a brilliant purple. The once-mage spoke;

"Trespasser, why aren't my minions attacking you?" he asked.

"Erm-"I began. However, I was interrupted.

"Wait, are you Eternus Firemoon? The one Thaddius was talking about?"

"How did you know?" I spit out in shock.

"These walls can talk," Hoth said. I raised an eyebrow. "By all means, master, please continue on to Loatheb." He stood out of the way so I could continue on through the hallway. I had to pass Heigan as well and I wondered if this encounter would be similar.

I entered his crazy room and remembered all the teleporting he did…and all the running he made us do. I sighed and continued to walk forward until Heigan appeared. He glowed purple like Hoth, only his was brighter.

"I see suffering…I see rage…I see everything," he said. "Miss Eternus, I see your suffering which drives your rage. I see your rage, Miss Eternus. You stifle it; burying it deeper and deeper within you. But you only are feeding it and giving it time to mature until it becomes a beast that will no longer be held by the restrains you have put on it.

"Your rage will rise and take over you. You won't be able to hold back in battles; you won't even be able to resist killing your allies. Sleep won't grace you with its presence when you dawn that evil object. The evilness will feed off of your rage and your rage will feed off of it. Soon your goal of getting rid of it will no longer exist as your hunger for power will replace it. I see everything…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…um…I just need to give something to Loatheb and then I'll be on my way."

"The races of the world will perish," Heigan said, stepping to the side to let me by, "It's only a matter of time. Will you aid Azeroth's spiraling doom?" I hurried past him and his mumbling. Part of me knew he was just a kook whose solitude here only made it worse and the other part of my hoped he was only a kook whose solitude here only made it worse.

I was almost knocked down in shock at the giant fungal monster. I didn't know why; maybe it was the fact that in this confrontation, he was a blazing light brown color. Or maybe it was the fact the fungus had grown since I was here. I don't know.

"Loatheb," I said, "I suppose you've heard of my presence by now." The fungus nodded. "And I bet you've heard of the abomination's recent alliance with me." It nodded again. "I want to give you the same proposition as the abominations. Will the Plague Wing help me?"

I watched as a rope of light brown descended from his back. I winced a little as it came closer to my face. The light brown rope brushed my forehead. "Will we be free of guarding Kel'Thuzad?" the question ran through my brain.

"Yes. You may stay here, so you have a home," I explained, "I just want to give you a portal shard for when I need you."

The light brown rope stroked my head again. "The Plague Wing is under your merciful rule," I suddenly thought again. "You have my passage to opening the portal to Frostwyrm Lair,"


	12. Chapter 12 Naxxramas Part 2

"I'd recognize that fluttery heartbeat anywhere," Anub'Rekham said as I entered his chamber. He was a giant spider-like crypt lord. He had many locusts that served him well, and actually killed Orian in our desperate battle through the Spider Wing. "Your heart beat was desperately sad when my locusts killed your mate." I growled under my breath, digging my claws into my clenched hands. I did not like remembering that. Nor did I like the way he chuckled with satisfaction.

I began to walk to the next boss, Faerlina. I'm sure my encounter with her would be less painful to remember. Then Anub'Rekham cast his fearful Locust Swarm. I saw their yellow figures fly at me from all angles. Raising my hands above my head, I watched as each yellow light went out. Their burnt up bodies fell to the floor.

"If you EVER," I threatened between gritted teeth, "decide to attack me again; it will be your last move EVER." I turned to walk away.

"What makes you think that, Maexxna will join you?" the crypt-lord asked. I leaped in the air at him. He tried to move out of the way, but I was quicker. Landing on his back, I dug my claw-like finger nails into his head.

"If you weren't so useful with your locust swarm," I said through my gritted fangs, "I would rip your head off." I released his head from my clawed grasp.

"Though what is the answer to my question," Anub'Rekham pressed.

"You're treading dangerous waters," I warned, finding satisfaction in his slight flinch "But I suppose it's because misery loves company!"

Practically growling like a feral animal, I stormed into Faerlina's giant stone room. She walked around the room like she was contemplating something with a deep meaning. Without even looking at my fury, the teal blue colored figure spoke.

"Please forgive Anub'Rekham," she half-begged. "He's even like that to the master. That's why the master recruited him; because he picks at people's weaknesses."

"I really wish he wouldn't," I growled.

"It's because you're strong, that he does that," she explained, "He doesn't want you to hurt him…like last time." I almost fell backward. This teal-blue mage was the first to recognize me. "It's okay. I recognized the name. Orian said it a lot when you fought me." She paused. "Long hair suits you…"

"Thank…you?" I said, still recovering from the shock.

"It's gotten darker too," she said, distantly now, "Anyways, you better go talk to my master of this wing." She, oddly enough, calmed me down a bunch; even if she did remember who I was. "Maexxna is 

quite eager to receive her portal shard. Master would be upset if I was the one keeping you from meeting him, too."

As I began to walk away, she spoke once more, "Where is Orian?"

"Deep in the Emerald Dream prolly…" I half whispered. Even I cringed at the sorrow and pain in my voice. "Dunno." How long had it been? My sense of time had been thrown way off. I suppose Buck died at the end of winter, my dark change had taken place shortly after. 3 months had passed when my wings had grown and a few more weeks had passed during my training.

Finally, my cracked voice spoke up, "It's the end of summer isn't it?"

"Child, I am not one to ask," Faerlina responded, "I have lived, died, and lived again, died again, and am alive once more. I have stood guard here ever since my first death." I sighed. "Though, the master might know. Then again, time matters not to a lich."

I thanked her and departed through the doors to Maexxna. Immediately, I flew into the air. I remembered the webbing on the ground, though it was on the walls and ceiling too. I couldn't see the webs, I certainly felt in when they restrained my wings from flying. Pain engulfed my back as I hung there from my wings. I reached up to pull my wings free, though I couldn't see the webbing.

I sighed. I guess that it wasn't so painful now that my arms were stuck too. A rod of yellow light shot out of the corner of my eye. I shot out to bite at it, tucking itself under my wing, I missed. I stopped freaking out when I realized it was freeing me.

"Maexxna?" I called out. "Is that you?" Another rod of light shook up and down in front of my face. "Thank you. I feel really stupid." The rod patted me on the shoulder. It placed itself on my cheek and ushered my face into the wall. I heard voices.

"Dear LIGHT that girl is taking forever!! Where is she now?" I heard a scruffy voice say.

A maternal voice spoke next, "Calm down, Morgriane, the demon is with me."

"Is that you speaking?" I asked Maexxna. The rod shook up and down again.

"What is taking you so long?" Morgraine asked again.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I've been stopping to chat with everyone along the way. What's making you so eager anyways?"

"We've all heard what Heigan has seen," Maexxna explained, "We haven't served anyone in many, many years. We haven't fought for many, many years."

"But what does Heigan have to do with your fighting?" I asked.

"He sees you'll send us to battle a lot!" Morgriane half-cheered. "We will become your elite army. Kind of like the Illidari was to Illidan."

"Heigan saw that?" I repeated.

"Yes," Maexxna said, "He saw a lot of things,"

"Dark things," Morgraine interrupted.

"Yes, dark things," Maexxna agreed, "But your devotion to us will make us follow you to the end."

"Miss Eternus, let me just tell you this now," Morgraine said, "You are KICK ASS!! Just wait until you see yourself."

That was a lot to take in. I actually hadn't thought about what I wanted after this big battle coming up, let alone my tactics. I just needed the enemy of my enemy. But now that I had my own private army, I thought I could use another enemy of my enemy…who also thought of themselves as my enemy. I summoned another portal shard and gave it to the extended yellow rod.

"Thank you," I thanked.

"No," Maexxna said, "Thank you. Now hurry along to the Deathknight Wing." The spider let out a noise that sounded like a chuckle. "If you think Morgraine is excited, just you wait. You have my passage to opening the portal to Frostwyrm Lair."

"Ha! I find this funny! A bunch of Deathknights are working for a demon hunter," Morgraine chuckled, swinging the Corrupted Ashbringer over his shoulder. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by it.

"Try to think of it as working alongside me," I said, unable to mask the distance in my voice. I had the odd sensation to murder Morgraine right here, right now, for that sword. I wanted to touch it. I was so lost in that sword that I hadn't even realized I was holding my hand out. So, I was shocked when Morgraine placed the sword right under my outstretched finger tips.

"Yeah, try living with that aura for years and years and years," a voice from behind me called. I turned around to see another figure, painted lemon yellow with black coursing in and out of the many holes in the yellow. The figure was short and stout, like a dwarf. It was Thane.

"And you haven't tried to kill him yet?" I asked. "I want to rip his head of for that sword."

"That's its influence over you," another voice explained. I tried turning around but was stopped by a tug on my hair. "The Corrupted Ashbringer propels you to do evil and the Pure Ashbringer does the opposite." I felt little tingly sensations on my scalp.

"Why can't I turn my head?" I asked again, "Is that the sword too?"

"No," another voice explained. Since it was the final voice, I guessed it was Zeliek. "That is just Blaumeux. She's braiding your hair." I shook my head in disbelief. I thought that the Lich King had corrupted all these minds, but it felt as though they were still barely grasping on their humanity.

"It's been along time since another female who hasn't come with intentions of death has entered the Deathknight Wing," Thane explained, "She just gets very bored with no one but men around."

"Plus, I really like your hair," she complimented. I had no idea how to react to compliments anymore. While, Blaumeux finished up my braid, I summoned a portal shard and handed it to Morgraine.

"You have my passage to open the portal to Frostwyrm Lair," Morgraine said, accepting the shard.

I handed the next shard to Thane who also granted me passage. Blaumeux gave me her passage before I even summoned the portal shard. And then I turned to Zeliek. He stared at me for along time. And finally, after being creped out, I stared back. He was like sword, forcing me to concentrate in his eyes. My hand shot out and caught his throat. He began to make gurgling noises as my nails sank into his throat. I thought that if I killed someone like this, I would be horrified with myself but I felt no remorse. I felt a burning sensation in my mouth; it was pure pleasure.

"Th…ank…you," were his dying words. I let his corpse fall to the ground. Then I looked at the other Deathknights. Instead of attacking me like I thought they would, they clapped.

"Ah, she is already on her way to being a great demon," Morgraine said.

"He asked me to," I said. But I was unsure if they heard me over the thudding of the portal dropping that echoed through Naxxramas.

A raspy voice filled my head. "I…was…pure…once."

"Yeah. You and everyone else in this room," I thought back.

Sapphiron was a giant undead dragon and used to be the Blue Dragonflight. Though he could not speak after his resurrection. The raging blue dragon saw me and bent its head down. In one swift movement, it scooped me up and threw me on its back. The undead dragon lifted its skinless wings and took off. It flew me through the rest of his lair all the way to where Kel'Thuzad's lich body.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. "You've seemed to take a quick liking to me." It opened its mouth as if to let out a terrifying roar; but no sound came out. Then in pulled the sides of its mouth upward into a smile and opened its mouth as if to chuckle.

It was lying on the cave floor. Its black figure was pinned to the ground, I couldn't see the swords and arrows and daggers and wands forcing the lich into the ground. I slide off the skeleton and approached the trapped body.

"Ah, Eternus; my master, the Lich King, said you'd be arriving," Kel'Thuzad gasped out. His voice sounded wispy but harsh, like rocks grinding together.

"So you already know what I'm here for," I responded.

"Even if I didn't want you to take it, I couldn't do much about it," he retorted. I watched as he raised his grotesque finger and stroke what must have been a weapon. "Well, do the dark deed you came to do."

I dropped to me knees and I held out my hand. I watched the green and black figure of a hand reach into the black of a torso. There were gaps in the black; places where grey took over. My only assumption was that those were the weapons and I couldn't touch those. Suddenly, my hand met metal. It felt like the Ashbringer, only warmer. I tried wrapping my hand around it, but it was much too big for my hand to grasp. I found the spot amongst the metal where my hand could grasp around and yanked. I sat there on my knees holding one of the Warglaives of Azzinoth in my hands and staring at the Lich.

"I have one more thing," the Lich gasped again, "Here." He opened my hand and slipped two metal objects in it. "They were dangling on his sword." I fumbled around with the objects I couldn't see with my trembling hands; rings. They were our promise rings that we left here to prove we were here. That warm, fuzzy burning sensation returned to my mouth. I _wanted_ to take a life. Sapphiron sensed my discomfort and let out a low snarl.

"Your dragon knows you're upset and wants to help," Kel'Thuzad explained, "So, go and finish your quest and obtain your destiny."

Climbing back on to Sapphiron, I slide the two rings on the same finger, one on top of the other. I cleared the lump in my throat and said, "Sapphiron, I need you to take me to the Molten Core so I can get my other Warglaive and then we have an errand to run." With that, the dragon took of in flight, leaving the Lich's pinned body to its solitude.


	13. Chapter 13 Orian's Death

I didn't feel any warmth on my face, so I guessed it was late or cloudy. I was on top of the great Sapphiron's back, grasping his great bones, and we were flying to the Molten Core.

"I want to tell you something," I said to Sapphiron, "It's how my finace, Orian, died." I cringed at the word died. Suddenly, like I saw everyone in Naxxramas, I saw that rainy night.

The rain had started to pour down hard now. I approached the clearing where Orian and a hooded figure dueling with swords. They were thrashing about, clanging swords, and jumping off of trees in a desperate attempt to kill each other.

I nocked an arrow and fired. The hooded figure noted my arrow just in time. Its hands began to glow a deep green and it sent the arrow soaring back at me. Orian hopped in the arrow's path and sliced it in half with his glowing weapon. He stood defensively in front of me.

"You should've stayed home," Orian said over the thunder rumbling in the distance, "I can handle this fucker myself."

"Ha! Like I'd let you have any fun without me!" I exclaimed.

"Get ready," he yelled but the thunder drowned his cry out. The figure moved darkly toward us, lightening illuminating the background, making the hooded figure a monster from a nightmare. Orian jumped off the ground in a fury and attacked the hooded figure with headlong. Though the figure parried his every move and attacked with just as much force.

I fired another arrow, this time with the force of arcane power behind it, and it struck him in his hand. The sword flew feet away from him. He shoved Orian back with the telekinetic power he possessed and charged toward me. Orian snarled and flew to his feet and darted at him.

He was a little too late though. The figure had pinned me up against the tree and was holding Orian's sword to my neck. The rain had started to fall by now. My short teal hair clung to my face and the hooded figure's cloak was now clinging to his figure. He started to chuckle. I shivered; partly due to the rain, and partly because I was scared. Orian ran at him. But the cloaked man turned around and the next events passed over the course of 30 seconds.

The sword went into Orian's side.

The caped man pulled it out and laughed.

I leaped from my position on the ground at the man.

I wrapped my fingers around his face and snapped his neck so hard his head did a 360 degree circle.

Then I fell to Orian's side.

"Orian?" I cried. "Orian, its fine. You're going to be okay."I pressed my face to his chest. His heart was beating irregularly. "Please, stay with me." I began to shake in uncontrollable sobs.

"Eternus, Eternus, its okay. I'll be waiting for you in the Emerald Dream," he comforted. He lifted one hand feebly and stroked my head. "I'll be there waiting for you until you get there."

"No, please don't talk like that. You have to stay here. Please," I begged. "Please, please, please, please-"my endless begging trailed off into wails. He lifted my face up by my chin, the way he always did to kiss me good morning. He stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, "I love you so much." I pressed his lips to mine with every bit of strength he had left. I kissed him back.

"I love you too," I sobbed back. Orian smiled and fell back in the mud. I continued to lie on his lifeless chest for awhile, crying as the rain fell down harder than before. I screamed in rage periodically, but mostly I just cried.

My body heaved and shook like I was crying but I couldn't cry because I had no tear ducts. Sapphiron reached up and grabbed me off its back and hugged me close to its body. I saw two blue arms over mine, but I felt nothing. Illidan was holding me too. Even though I was being hugged by an undead dragon and a spirit only I could see, I hadn't felt more alone ever. Then I felt it. I had ignored it when Kel'Thuzad handed me our rings but now it was almost unbearable. I pulled away from the two. Though I noted that Sapphiron had scarlet on its blue arm that held me.

"You have the rest of your arcane tattoos," Illidan said. "They are completely identical to the ones on your right, if you're curious to what they look like."

"I…have to kill something," I mumbled, barely even able to speak with the burning sensation in my mouth. And, as if someone heard my demand, we saw a fire in the distance. Upon a closer glance, we noted it was a village. "I…have to kill something." The desire to spill blood was too strong. I flew fast to the fire.

People were running and screaming. Yet, all of them seemed to find their death one way or another. They were Night Elves, all being ruthlessly slaughtered by Blood Elves. I felt a snarl escape my lips as my desire to kill was mixed with rage. I flew into the village on fire and summoned my Warglaive of Azzinoth. I did a flip in the air while killing two Blood Elf paladins it looked to be.

Their yellow lights fluttered out before they hit the ground. I saw more yellow and purple lights dart to me. But I merely chuckled eagerly and darkly.

"And you thought you weren't prepared for Illidan," I growled. They all paused for a brief second but continued they're attack. I raised my free hand in the air, casting a spell on them. They were all blind; sight completely gone. I flew at them slaying each of them with my Warglaive as I passed. "I only blinded you to show you what you did to the people of these villages." Then, I noticed that one of them was still alive. Actually walking to where he had fallen, I grabbed him by his throat and held him on the air. His feet kicked to find the ground.

"Why did you come here?" I demanded, "What purpose did all this have?"

"Heh," he chuckled. "You are so cut off from the world. The High Elves have declared a cleansing upon the Night Elves." I shook him.

"What do you mean by 'cleansing,'?" I screamed. And then I dropped him in realization. "Genocide." I began kicking the filthy Blood Elf until I heard a little squeak from behind me. I turned around and gasped.

Immediately, I stopped kicking the Blood Elf. "Go," I growled at him, "Tell your leader to discontinue this 'cleansing,' or else he will have to face me…" the bloody Blood Elf scampered off. I stared at the almost blinding white light staring back at me. I took a step closer and it took a step back.

"I don't want to hurt you," I whispered, "I just can't see you clearly." I watched the blinding light get closer to me. As it began to take shape, I gasped.

"Explain to me, again, why you have a Night Elf child in your arms," Illidan asked.

"Those Blood Elves killed her parents! I wasn't just going to leave her there," I explained for the third time. I looked at the scared little child I held in my arms on top of the dragons back.

"You can't take her back to the Black Temple with you," Illidan shouted. "And you can't take her into the Molten Core. She'd burn up! You, Sapphrion, and I are heat resistant."

"Who are you talking to?" the little girl asked me. I forgot only I could see Illidan.

"I'm talking to my conscious," I explained to the child. "Illidan, you're becoming less visible."

"And You're changing the subject," Illidan said.

I turned to the little Night Elf girl. "What's you name?"

"Nolava," she greeted. "You're not talking me to an orphanage are you?"

"Damn this little brat," Illidan growled, "That was my next suggestion."

"No, no," I assured her. "I had somewhere else in mind."

"Sapphiron," I called out to the dragon. "I need you to take us to the Island Teldrasil."


	14. Chapter 14 Please Take It

As I descended on the balcony below, I murmured the word, "Sleep," under my breath and watched the Sentinels fall to the floor and on top of each other in a deep sleep. My wings were semi-wrapped around my body, but nonetheless, Nolava was out of view. My bare feet touched the wooden balcony with grace and I saw the brilliant yellow and green of Tyrande Whisperwind get ready to attack.

No words needed to be said. I had no need to explain myself. I simply spread my wings and revealed the child. Tyrande dropped her fists in shock. Nolava was deep asleep, nestled in my arms now.

"How did you-?" she began, "Did you-?" She paused. "Is it yours?"

"No," I said, "I think I saved her. I don't know. I killed a bunch of Blood Elves who killed everyone in her town."

"You saved her from a Cleansing Raid?" Tyrande asked.

"I guess. I had no idea those filthy excuses of life were doing such a thing," I half-growled, "I WILL put an end to it. What pathetic excuse for life decided to do this?"

"That's not your battle. And that pathetic excuse for life's name is Therem," Tyrande said, "I think your battle is much deeper than that. You do realize that I, the rest of the Alliance, and the Horde are your enemies, no?"

"We are not enemies," I said, "Not in this battle. Not this time. Kil'Jaeden is actually coming to fight, to aid the Burning Legion. Though we may be enemies all around, Kil'Jaeden is our common enemy." I paused, wondering if I could tell her about my trip to Naxxramas. "Do you know of Heigan the Unclean? I've seen his visions of my descent into madness. I'm experiencing glimpses of it already." Tyrande started to stifle sobs that made her jerk in random tremors. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You remind me of Illidan," she murmured. I walked up to her. But then I forgot what to do. Do I hug her? Pat her? Let her cry it out. I settled on the pat on the arm. I know it was supposed to feel comforting, but it felt hollow. She semi-smiled at me, attempting to gain composure.

"I like your braid," she complimented trying to change the subject. I had no idea how it was still in.

"I thought Kil'Jaeden was on your side," Tyrande said, getting back on topic. "And what do we have to do with Heigan's visions?"

"I don't think Kil'Jaeden likes that Sargeras has a new puppet," I explained. "I will fight alongside the Horde and Alliance. But the Burning Legion won't know until I'm killing them." I paused for a brief second organizing the chaotic visions of Heigan's I saw in the wall. I was standing alongside of Kil'Jaeden's body. A dark, black blur lay at my feet. Then a light, white blur lay at my feet. Though amongst it is still a black blur and I pick it up and walk away. I pressed my hand to Tyrande's shoulder in attempt to pass it all onto her.

I stand before Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage, Jaina Proudmoore, Tandred Proudmoore, Magni Bronzebeard, Gelbin Mekkatorque, Ishanah, Thrall, Rastakham, and Sylvanas. We all stand in 

Shadowmoon Valley outside of the Black Temple. I watch as there joint forces fly forward into battle against the Burning Legion. Kil'Jaeden rises tall above us all. We all quiver in mild fear, but can lie and say its shivers due to the cold rain. The dark blur and I launch ourselves toward Kil'Jaeden. I pulled my hand off of Tyrande's shoulder. She looked at me.

"There once was a group who could handle this," she explained, "They were mercenaries, you could call them. Three Night Elves, a Dwarf, a Gnome, and a Dreanei who could take on anything. Have you ever heard of them?"

I expected to feel the searing sensation in my mouth, but I remembered I had just claimed lives and wrecked a party, so I supposed I was okay. "Yeah, once, I did. But it feels more like a dream than a story now."

"I wish they were here," Tyrande half-whispered. Yeah, I wish all of them were here too. "They could handle this. What do you need me to do?"

"First, I need you to convince everyone to attack the Burning Legion soldiers," I said, "Second; I need you to take this kid." She raised an eyebrow. "I can't take her back to the Black Temple with me. Please."

"What will my husband say?" she whispered, "I don't think he even wants kids."

I handed her the little girl. And began to take off. "I think Illidan might've." Before, she could say anything else, I was gone.


	15. Chapter 15 The Lich King

The wind was icy and stung my face. Pieces of my hair were beginning to get frozen into place, becoming black dangling icicles. This was phase two in my idea that was forming into a plan. I hugged my body closer to Sapphiron, hoping the undead dragon would provide the warmth it didn't.

"I told you that you should've stolen that cape from that gnome!" Illidan exclaimed.

"Oh l-l-like that w-w-w-w-would've prov-v-vided ANY w-w-warmth for me w-w-whatsoever," I yelled back. "I know m-my b-b-body is b-becoming l-l-l-less and l-less affected by temperatures but this is COLD!" Sapphiron reached around its back and grasped me in its talon-like claws. "How can anyone live in this w-w-weather?" I asked Illidan.

"Well, Deathknights ARE dead," Illidan explained. "Temperatures REEALLY don't matter to them." I snarled a little bit but the chattering and tremors of my jaw caught it and made it inaudible. That's right, we were in Northrend. In the cold part too. And the points of Icecrown citadel were clawing at the horizon. Sapphiron opened his mouth again as if to roar as he descended on the roof of the citadel.

A wrapped my wings around my body and summoned fire to my hands to keep my body warm. I probably looked like a fruit, but at least I could actually talk to the Lich King without shivering. The ice against my bare feet was cold, but the fire inside my wings was warm as I approached the Frozen Throne.

He looked like he was made to sit atop that ice throne, and I wondered if I was supposed to do anything special. Did I say hello? Did I bow? Well, he was a king.

"Greetings Eternus," he said in a cold raspy voice. Behind the human voice I could hear an Orc speaking too. "I've been expecting you."

"Hello," I greeted back. "If you've been expecting me, then do you know what I want?" He chuckled.

"No, I don't know," the Lich King said. "I suppose it is why I am eager to meet you."

"I need you to help me. You can get your revenge," I offered, "On your enemy Kil'Jaeden."

"Oh dear child, you had me at the word 'revenge' and 'on Kil'Jaeden,' just sweetened the deal," the Lich King boomed with satisfaction, "Just tell me what I need to do to down that bastard."

"Well, I think I have the help of the Night Elves and they will focus on the Burning Legion solders while you and I team up on Kil'Jaeden," I explained, "I have no idea how the hell we're going to do it though."

"Ha! I didn't become the Lich King of the Scourge by pure plan!" he cackled like a crow. "It is quite alright to improvise." He paused. "I see you have managed to take a small faction of my army away from me."

"They, and I, knew you'd kill them if they tried to come back," I explained.

"Ah, you just met me and you seem to know me already," he said with a twisted grin. This man had no shame…"Kil'Jaeden, I assume, has no idea you're planning this."

"He knows I want to rip his throat out. But he doesn't know that I have help,"

"Prefect," the Lich King growled. Then he stood up off the Frozen Throne and dawned Frostmourne. He was huge…actually; I think the sword was a big as me. Even with my wings keeping my body warm I shivered. He shoved the blade into the ground and said, "As long as that sonovabitch Kil'Jaeden is alive, Frostmourne and the Lich King fight alongside of you and the fearsome Warglaives of Azzinoth." I summoned both of the Warglaives and agreed. Next to my once green twig and vine bracelet formed a circlet of ice. Kil'Jaeden was going down.

"So, I am curious, how are you taking this ridiculous Cleansing Raid?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's not my battle," I lied.

"Ah! SO you don't care about all the innocents being slaughtered because of some fool," he taunted, "You would be okay if I summoned my army and had them destroy another zone in Kalmidor?" I couldn't hide my flinch. The Lich chuckled. "You forget that this symbolizes not only our pact, but our connection. I feel what you feel, I _see _what you see." I crossed my fingers that the Lich couldn't see Illidan, but then I remembered only I could see him. "So when is this battle?"

"I don't know," I responded, summoning a portal shard. I handed it to him. "I'll summon you when it is time though."

"Very well," he chuckled. "Oh, tell Sapphiron he may continue to be your riding mount but I do expect him to return home some day soon." I summoned both my Warglaives and flew off.


	16. Chapter 16 Proven Strength

"A dragon!? Where the hell did you get an UNDEAD DRAGON?!" Kil'Jaeden roared at me.

"I made a friend, so what?" I shrugged.

"Did you at least get the Warglaives?" Archimonde asked, getting back on topic. I smirked. I allowed myself to hover a little bit above the ground and I summoned the both of the…_my_…Warglaives.

A cough escaped my lips. Today seemed very, very…wrong. Something just didn't feel right. This may or may not be due to the fact that my coughing made me sound like an Orc. My trip to Northrend made me sick, which showed me I was a little more human than I thought still. Kil'Jaeden marveled at the Warglaives of Azzinoth, drooling like a dog.

"Now, that you've seen them, I'm going somewhere," I retorted climbing on top of Sapphiron.

"Can I at least touch them?" Kil'Jaeden gasped out. But I pretended I couldn't hear them.

I continued to wonder and cough over what was so weird about today because the army, my secret army, wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow. Then I think I noticed it. It was kinda of faint, like a bug humming in your ear but then it hit me like I was standing amongst a swarm of bugs.

"Illidan," I said, "You're fading."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I mean your presence is fading. You're blue is glowing more brightly than ever," I explained. Illidan sighed.

"I figured you find out," he murmured. "Our deal has been seen to the end?"

"Uh…I didn't even know what my…or your…end of the deal was," I truthfully said.

"My promise was to help you become a demon hunter, and to help you lose your sanity," he began, "Your part was to help me be remembered. And you did that by carrying the Warglaives…and by visiting Tyrande." I'm not going to lie, if I would have known that prior to taking the kid to Tyrande, I would've dropped the kid off in an orphanage. "Now, since our deal has been recognized by the both of us…"

I heard a crack, an unforgiving crack. I grabbed at my own wrist as to yank me in a direction but I was actually trying to hold the broken twig bracelet around my thinning wrist. I could hear Illidan chuckle. "You have helped me achieve my destiny, Eternus Firemoon. I am eternally grateful to you," he thanked. "You're going to make one hell of a queen of the Outlands." Sapphiron roared the loudest roar. Core used to tell me ghost stories when we were kids. He used to say that dragons would roar when a soul passed into the Emerald Dream. He said even if they were dead or damaged they would roar so all other dragons would know there was someone new to greet. I wondered if it was true.

Oddly, as I watched blue dust scatter to the wind…to the Emerald Dream, I still didn't feel alone. I thought once the deal was upheld, I would feel empty and lonely. But the only thing different was my wrist felt lighter. Was I that heartless? Did I not care that much? However, a bone-shatteringly chilled voice crept into my mind.

"I have valuable information," the Lich King growled. "Stuff you want to know."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The whereabouts of the man who murders Night Elves," he chortled. He began think about a very grassy and mountainous land. He thought of the sea where tons of Naga lay dead. And then a camp. If I was standing, my weight would've buckled beneath me. I had forgotten scenery could look as pretty and as bright as what Arthas was showing me.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," I smirked.

I stalked through the sands of the coast of Azshara. Though this would normally be filled with naga there was no one except for a few faded lights on the horizon. From what I could make out, there were purple, yellow, and lemony yellow, or, warlocks, paladins, and priests. I didn't care what all they had there, I was going to kill each and every one of them.

I summoned the glaives and looked to the skies to see the giant blue dragon high above me. I approached the camp menacingly. I refused to run or fly because I wanted them to know I was coming. I wanted them to attempt to attack me. A warlock sent a shadow bolt at me. I grabbed it without even touching it and summoned one of my own. I yanked my hand back slowly and shot it straight back at the warlock. He fell to the ground without even making a sound.

Then I calmly entered the camp. I walked through and summoned a giant bubble around me and everyone in the camp. No one could move, speak, or attack. Everyone was silenced. Then I approached the scum blood elf who thought he could kill Night Elves without consequences…boy, did he have another thing coming. I allowed the bubble to weaken around him so he could talk to me.

"Just who do you think you are?" I shouted.

"My name is Therem! New King of the Blood Elves," Therem declared.

"Oh, yes. Because monarchy has worked so well with you guys," I growled sarcastically. "C'mon we need to talk."

"You think monarchy hasn't worked with us? Look at your queen! A naga!" he snapped. "Who sent you Eternus the Fallen? Who has declared a bounty on my head?"

"No one sent me. I came because I think you're an idiot and I will prove to you stupid does hurt," I growled again.

"Oh, Eternus, I pity you. Trying to befriend a race that outcasts what you have become isn't going to work in the end," he chuckled, "Why do you do it? The Night Elves will never accept you."

"I do it because I like to see blood. It's a rich, beautiful crimson color to me. And, in all reality, it's the only color that appears brightly to me. I don't care if the Night Elves don't accept me. The need for acceptance died almost a year ago." I said now snarling. "I don't care for your reason behind this genocide. You will die even if it is a good cause."

"What if I had a family? A wife or children? Would you still end my life?" Therem taunted. I brought my Warglaive to his throat and ran it across his neck. I watched as the crimson mixed in with yellow. He was a paladin.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Arthas chuckled in my head. "I sent you on that mission to see if you really could kill a man for no apparent reason." I ignored the Lich King. I didn't care about the Lich still sitting on the Frozen Throne. What I did care about were the 50-odd witnesses around me. I let the bubble weaken around one and then implode around the rest. All of the bodies but one hit the ground, lifeless. I walked up to the quiver healer and picked him up from the ground.

"Run back to your people and tell them what I did," I demanded. I yanked my blindfold off and thrust it in his trembling hand. "There's your proof, now GO!!" I threw him a few feet away form me. Then I turned to look at the sea I couldn't see. Though I could see purple creatures immerging from it. And amongst them was the most lavender color I had ever seen.


	17. Chapter 17 Would You Believe It?

I dunno if you've ever heard that Demon Hunters are attracted to gods, demi-gods, and titans, but it's the truth. I could never understand why until now. The colors that the demi-goddess emitted were bright and flashy and warm, almost. I was so mesmerized by the light lavender, I wrapped my gaunt arms around the naga. I didn't even mind as I felt spear tips poke against my skin.

There were a few garbled sentances exchanged. But you could barely understand. But the frazzled images of the War of the Ancients blew me away. So many deaths, so many colors. So much blood, so much…suffering. And I enjoyed every bit of it. I wanted to see more. But then different images filled my head. Sargeras transforming her, and Malfurion killing her.

Next it was my turn. I showed how Sargeras transformed me. How the bastard saved me from jumping off of a cliff into the depths of hell. But, as hard as I tried, I couldn't fight off images of Orian. I know she saw my trip to Naxxramas. And my pact with the Lich King. Who knows what else she saw.

"I do want to tell you this Eternus Firemoon," the Naga queen said. "Heigen the Unclean's power is quite useful…I suggest taking it for your own personal use." Now, that someone had actually said it, I thought it might be a good idea too. "Secondly, be warey of your pact. That bastard is using you as you are using him. For what purpose he is using you is not my place to reveal." She turned toward the other naga poking me with their spears. "Lower your weapons! Does it honestly look like she has intentions of killing me?"

"Why did you come ashore Queen Azshara? Everyone believes you're dead or living at the bottom of the maelstrom," I asked stepping away from the Naga about my size. "And I thought you were about 20-25 feet tall."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I am 20 feet tall, however, Titans, Gods, and Demi-Gods can change their forms as they please," she explained. "And obviously, I am not dead and do live at the bottom of the maelstrom but I roam where I please. And when I found you were near the ocean I figured I'd pay you a visit."

How nice of her? I didn't quite understand what was going on here. I was also beginning to get the impression that there was a lot more going on than I thought there was.

"Don't worry. As your journey, your destiny in this world continues I will be there," the giant snake-woman explained. "Though, for what even I don't see yet." She paused. "And as to symbolize my pact with you I want to offer you this." I watched as two purple naga emerged from the ground in my vision. I clearly knew they were coming out of the sea though. They were carrying something. As Azshara pulled it out of the chest I was surprised I could actually see it. It was a long, gold dress with long sleeves and no back.

"I don't get it…how can I…" I started.

"See it?" Azshara interrupted. "Because it was made with you in mind. We made it with enchanted thread so you could see it. Do you like it?" I think I did. I wished it was pants though… However, I accepted it anyways because I was attracted to the color like a bug to a lantern. I knew she knew that I couldn't resist putting it on, which I couldn't.

"I am serious about that power though," Azshara said, suddenly serious now. "Go to Naxxramas and claim it. Trust me, Heigan already knows. He already has seen my approaching you and suggesting it. He knows his life is forfeit to you on this day."

The thought of taking Heigan's future seeing powers was too enticing. I flew to the Necropolis directly. Though all the way, I could hear the Lich King chuckling all the way. I didn't bother with the portal like last time. I flew striaght up into the Plague Wing. Completely skipping Noth, I landed before Heigan.

"I saw you coming…I wondered if you'd be able to resist the thought of taking my power," he said looking down at the ground. I said nothing. I raised my hands like talons and began absorbing his power. I watched as the liquid-like purple energy began to flow from his body into my hands. At first, the energy was a little chilly but it was refreshing. I watched as his lifeless corpse fell to the ground. I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Heigan make Eternus mad?" the voice squeaked loudly. I turned around to see Patchwerk and everyone else looking at me oddly. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"No, remember Patchwerk? Heigan said that it was okay for Eternus to have his life," Noth explained. Patchwerk nodded and approached me.

"If Eternus want Patchwerk life, Eternus can take it," he said and sat down with a thud. The sudden thud caused almost everyone to fall over and I'm pretty sure the entire Necropolis hangs a little bit lower now. But then I heard the Lich King chuckling inside my head again, louder than ever. I began to scan his head, trying to find out what he was laughing about. However, I could only make this conclusion; he as definitely hiding something from me and I couldn't get to it. I began trying to pick away at his thoughts trying to uncover what he was thinking but it wasn't working out at all. His laughing only intensified and my mind was beginning to get tired. I lied down. I thought I could use a nap for awhile.


	18. Chapter 18 Off To War

I woke up to muffled cries. At first I was worried; at first I thought it was me crying. But then I opened my eyes and saw the pitch black. The pitch black also scared me because, for a moment, I thought I had lost my Demon Hunter's vision. I flung myself into the air with headlong, blinded. I flew in rage until I landed in a paladin's lap. Instantaneously, I knew he was a paladin by the yellow his figure was shaded.

"Oh...excuse me," I apologized.

"RMF!" was the muffled reply. I looked around and I guess I was still in Naxxramas. Opening my mouth to call out for one of my minions, I was stopped.

"Alright you filthy little paladin!! I'm not so sure how you did it…but, HANDS OFF OF ETERNUS!" I heard Morgraine shout.

"No wait! I accidently," and once again I was interrupted. Morgraine plucked the paladin from underneath me and pulled him up to the Ashbringer's unholy blade. I turned around to see 39 other people tied up as well. "Before we kill anyone, what's going on?"

"A raid group followed you to the Necropolis," Thaddius explained. "They threatened to kill you when you fell asleep, so we tied them up to protect you."

"Yes," I started, "That's very sweet and all, but, they are technically considered hostages, which is an act of war, and I have a lot of war on my plate right now, and, you see, this could only make it worse."

"Oh…" Thaddius thought, "Well, we didn't look at it that way before…" I frowned at the 40 hostages my army had collected.

"Well, this puts me in a bit of a predicament here," I announced to the raid. "I really don't want to kill you; I really want to let you go." All of their auras seemed to relax a little bit. "However, I cannot have you speaking." I turned to my army and said, "10 men to each wing. Kill them, turn them, make them your pets…however you see fit." And I stalked off toward the exit, sickeningly happy with what I had just done.

"I want to tell you something I would never tell someone in a higher position of power than me," Archimonde said. "First off, I think you're pure crazy. I think what you had to witness has turned you evil and you want to make every living thing fell your misery." He paused. "I also think you can do it. Secondly, I think you already know what no other demon hunter knows. You can kill a person and take their power for your own."

"Are you done monologing?" I asked. We stood on top of the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. I saw the millions of demons of the Burning Legion below. I wanted to peer into the future to see what to what this battle would bring about but for some reason, I wouldn't let me.

"Just about," Archimonde replied. "I want to warn you that you're in grave danger. Kil'Jaeden, envious of how much your powers have grown, plans to take your life…and your powers." I wasn't surprised. Then I saw what I was waiting for. I saw colors of all sorts and shapes and sizes on the horizon. They crawled over the horizon and stopped. I heard a male voice shout out,

"We are here Eternus Firemoon!!" That was my cue.

"I figure you won't take offense to this, seeing how you're dead and all, Archimonde," I whispered.

"No, no offense has been taken, I figured you'd do this," he responded. With that being said, I jumped off of the roof and let myself freefall. The wind rushed through my hair until I let my wings extend and let me hover in the air. I flew up and through the 4 shards into the air and 4 portals opened. The creatures of Naxxramas spilled out onto the ground and stood with the Horde and Alliance forces. I flew down to where all the faction leaders stood.

"So, our goal here today is to kill Kil'Jaeden…you can try and kill me after," I explained.

"Yes, we know. After this battle, we will go back to being enemies," Lady Sylvanas said, "We want nothing of you, afterwards, but your head."

"If it were up to me I'd take you head right now," Malfurion growled. I'd take yours too, buddy…

"Well, another enemy has come to join us for this battle," I said, nervous at how they'd react to Arthas. We felt a sudden chill settle down amongst the battlefield. Ice lay in the foot prints he just left, as he walked up to me. I came up to his waist; a little less.

"I am here," the Lich King said. "Are these our comrades?" He looked at the Horde and Alliance forces. "Or are we having a discussing a potential negotiation."

"These are our comrades," I explained. He frowned at the forces again.

"I just want to see Kil'Jaeden take his dying breath…" Finally, someone, Malfurion, spoke up.

"There is no way in HELL I am fighting alongside with that thing. As a matter of fact, I will do the world a favor and take his life right now," Malfurion roared. I summoned the Warglaives of Azzinoth.

"You really don't want to do that," I growled back pointing the Warglaives at him. "The only bloodshed I want is that of the Burning Legion."

"Fine," Malfurion scoffed. "But don't be shocked if there is some friendly fire." I sneered. "You know there is something about you that scares me more that I feared my brother's insanity."

"Oddly enough, I don't give a damn," I replied, "But I'm sure you will tell me anyways…"

"Your aura…your presence…has this odd calming, reassuring influence to others about it. And, thus, you scare me because you can use that to your advantage and convince people you are good," Malfurion monologued. "However, no demon hunter should be taken lightly or be trusted." The Lich King seemed intrigued by what Malfurion was saying.

"Alright!" I shouted to the troops, mine, Alliance, and Horde. "Listen up! What I need you to do is concentrate on the army! Kil'Jaeden will not hurt you unless you are in his way. So as long as you stay away from me and" I wondered what to call Arthas in front of these guys. "The King of the Scourge, you should be okay. We can handle Kil'Jaeden ourselves." I turned toward the Black Temple and saw the orange and black portal spawning behind the Burning Legion army and bit my lip. He rose at least as tall as 3 Black Temples and summoned blades as big as the regular Black Temple. I could feel concern radiate from the faction leaders and fear from the armies. Arthas dawned Frostmourne and stuck it in the ground, summoning thousands of undead. I turned to the vast armies and said good luck to everyone in their language.


	19. Chapter 19 War Part 1

They say there is a calm before each storm. I think mine was the sudden realization that if I died here, I'd go onto the Emerald Dream…with everyone else. I'd finally get to see the light of a new day. And I'm sure that this sudden realization was what fueled my adrenaline to rush into to battle with the Warglaives held at my side. And, almost if this were a book, the dramatic rain fell on cue.

I smirked as I watched the Horde, the Alliance, the Scourge, and my armies rush after me. My focus was Kil'Jaeden. And he was going to fall once and for all.

"We just need to cut ourselves a path to the bastard correct?" Arthas double checked. The giant once-human was simply jogging to keep up with my dash.

"Exactly," I confirmed. "So long as we keep as many people as we can alive." Through the connection between us, I could feel he really didn't give a damn about keeping people alive and, oddly, those words felt hollow as I said them. I don't think I was interested in the death toll. I was merely interested in bloodshed. My Warglaive met the first demon, a wrath enforcer. He fell to the ground as Arthas swiped Frostmourne horizontally, taking out three.

"Show off…" I mumbled. I swiped the right Warglaive and spun around in a complete circle to swipe with the left one. I took out six. It sort of reminded me of Core and Buck's killing contests.

I saw Jaina Proudmoore and Ishanah out of the corner of my eye desperately trying to defend each other from two Pit Lords. And, for some odd reason, I remembered Core.

"You should play with totems!! It's so so much fun!!!" he used to yell at me.

"Yes, but I am a hunter," I used to say. "We don't play with the elements."

I thrust my hard into an outstretched position and watched as the ground rippled all the way to the pit lords, clutched them in rocky talons, and crushed them all together. Ishanah and Jaina looked relieved for a moment. Then the both scowled at me.

"Don't think this means we are on good terms, blood traitor," Ishanah sneered.

"Ha! Ha! Wouldn't dream of it," I snapped back, mockingly. Then I leaped off to meet up with the Lich King who had a path of dead bodies mostly made up by now. Silently, I whispered to Core, "It's never too late to start to play with the Elements, right?"

I slashed through the leg of a Pit Lord that stood behind Arthas. The enraged Pit Lord swiped at me but I took off its arm. It was about to swing its massive tail at me so I dug my heals into the ground to brace for the impact that never came. I looked up to see Patchwerk happily placed on top of the Pit Lords head.

"Patchwerk help Eternus lots?" he asked.

"Ha! Yeah, sure thing, Patchwerk," I laughed. Then we heard a rumbling from the Black Temple. Kil'Jaeden was laughing demonically. He raised his hands, palms to the sky, and began to shout.

"COME OUT AND PLAY ETERNUS!!" he wailed to the ground, with his palms glowing green. Suddenly, the green began to extend into all sorts of jagged ropes and snakes. And they multiplied. I watched as one extended out to me and wrapped itself around my waist. Then another came and did the same. Soon tons of green ropes were wrapping themselves around my body. I swore when I realized this was a bad thing. I began slicing the green arcane ropes; though it felt as though for every one I killed, 3 came to me. It was no use. They started pulling me to Kil'Jaeden from where I stood.

"I've found you Eternus," he darkly chuckled. "I WANT your powers!" The green ropes had won. I was slowly being pulled to Kil'Jaeden. I snarled and whipped my head around; it was the only thing I could move.

"You won't get my powers, trust me," I yelled. "They're too strong for you." Kil'Jaeden laughed causing even Patchwerk to stumble. He smirked at me and I stuck out my tongue back.

"Ha! Ha! _Very_ mature, Eternus," he chortled. "Now, time for your power to be mine!" The pain was very subtle at first; I could actually feel it. It felt like hundreds of thousands of tiny sewing needles were pricking into my skin and being yanked out. Soon, as it spread throughout my body, I couldn't even feel the pin pricking sensation. My head hurt because I could feel the pain but my body was completely numb. My head bobbed until it just rested on the green shafts wrapped around my body.

So, you could say I was fully conscious, but alls I could do was listen. And I heard everything across the battle field too. I heard Patchwerk whimpering. I heard the majority of the Horde and Alliance forces gasp and their leaders argue over what to do if I died.

"If Eternus dies then we're in big trouble," Thrall yelled over the war. He slammed his axe into a Eredar Sorcerer.

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked. "If she dies, then that's one less enemy to worry about."

"Ugh!" Sylvanas scoffed. "You humans are so simple minded. Eternus is the link between us and the Scourge."

"I see what you're saying," Tyrande cut in. "If she dies, instead of fighting with the Scourge, the Lich King could easily eliminate many of his biggest enemies by turning his legion on us."

"It makes sense. Maybe this was the King of the Scourge's plan along," Ishanah suggested.

"No, I doubt it," Thrall disagreed. "I think his goal here was to kill Kil'Jaeden and save Eternus for another day."

"Wait! Look! What the hell is the Lich King doing now," Malfurion shouted interrupting them.

A blur shot past me and through the green binds that were draining my power. I couldn't quite see the color. The numbness was starting to vanish now, but I was starting to fall. It didn't matter if I wanted to extend my wings or not to, my body was still numb. And so, my body met the ground with a thud.

I shook the dark hair from my face and picked up my head. Sleepily, I stretched my arms to my face and rubbed my eyes. It was awhile before I noticed I was actually rubbing eyes and not holes. I looked around. I was sitting in a green field of tall grass. I began running my fingers through my long, pitch black hair that sprawled out around me. It must've met my knees by the looks of it. I slumped back down in the tall grass. I was oddly relaxed, until a familiar face poked his head into my vision.

"There you are silly!" Orian laughed. "I knew you fell asleep somewhere." He chuckled his deep, sexy laugh and stretched his arms out towards me. "C'mon! I'll help you up." I reached back for his arms. I wanted to be held so bad. I wanted to feel his heartbeat on mine. However, instead of being picked up by Orian, a Val'kyr Battle Maiden was picking me off of a black ground. I could no longer see; I didn't have eyes, again. Though I could see the clear, see-through blue of the wings and flesh of Battle Maiden.

"Rise, Eternus," she said. "Rise, as the Lich King commands it."


	20. Chapter 20 War Part 2

The first thing I saw was the Lich King standing over my crumpled heap of a body on the ground. He had Frostmourne raised above his head with Kil'Jaeden's blade driving into it. I leaped from my position on the ground, summoned the Warglaives, and shot at Kil'Jaeden's wrist. Sadly, I made no fatal damage but it caused him to recoil from my strike and release the pressure upon Frostmourne.

I turned to the Lich King with a look of rage painted on my face. I had demon blood in a splattered across my body. I shot toward the Lich King screaming in a banshee's voice. "Why the fuck didn't you let me die?" I swiped my left Warglaive at him, but he blocked it with Frostmourne. I swiped again with the right one this time. And, exactly like last time, Arthas blocked.

"The rational will reveal itself in due time," Arthas responded. He blocked one of my fury-filled blows. And, just in time, I saw Kil'Jaeden bring down a blade. I blocked it with my left Warglaive. I turned around and shrieked in my banshee's voice at Kil'Jaeden.

"Can you NOT see we're having a conversation?!" I yelled. "Back the fuck off!!" Kil'Jaeden recoiled from my demand and then brought the blade down again. This time, I blocked with both Warglaives of Azzinoth. I shoved his blade off and flew up for his side. He brought the blade down again. This time Frostmourne blocked his blade. Arthas nodded toward his side and I followed his nod and punctured into his side.

Kil'Jaeden roared out in pain and swatted for his side. Then, like a fly to a fly swatter, I flew into the side of the Black Temple. I groaned out, not wanting to resume combat. My rage had subsided into depression by now. I was there, the impact to the ground had killed me but I was brought back. Peeling myself off the wall, I noticed that Kil'Jaeden had his back completely turned back to me. He was focused on killing Arthas.

"Keep him occupied," I thought. I looked across at Arthas who nodded with agreement. I flew toward Kil'Jaeden's back. I sliced into his lower back where I thought a spine would be. He roared in agony again. He slammed his hand up against his back which crushed me underneath. I tried stabbing the Warglaive into his hand but he twisted his hand in an odd manor where one of the ends went into him, and the other end went into my shoulder.

I cried out in torment. I thrust the Warglaive out of my shoulder and casted Kil'Jaeden's hand off of my body. With haste, I flew away from his body. I dismissed the left Warglaive, due to my wounded shoulder. I flew to the ground next to Arthas.

"Hmm, that went well," he mocked.

"Fuck off," I groaned. I could feel my hair begin to get heavy with blood. We had to put an end to this demon…and soon.

"Listen," Arthas said. "If you can distract him I have a plan." Somehow, I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I sighed and dismissed the other Warglaive. I flew up in the air.

"Kil'Jaeden!!" I screeched, "Betcha can't catch me." He growled and grasped out for me. I flew just outta his reach. "Nope! Nice try though!" He snarled and tried to catch me with both hands. This time I slipped through the cracks in his fingers. Our taunting and catching routine continued for awhile until I noticed Arthas leaping off of the Black Temple. And, the brief moment I paused caused me to get caught.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kil'Jaeden manically chuckled. "You're mine Eternus Firemoon." By now, Arthas was falling through the air like a boulder and landed on Kil'Jaeden. The force and surprise caused his grip to loosen and I wiggled free.

Arthas began to laugh the laugh of a lunatic as he drew Frostmourne above his head. "Now, whose soul belongs to who," he asked. Frostmourne drove into Kil'Jaeden's neck. He started to scream but was cut off by a dark essence swirling around and being absorbed by Frostmourne. A black chain shot out of the Lich King's body and into mine. I squealed in anguish. I too was absorbing Kil'Jaeden's soul. It was apart of the pact we made.

I heard the gasps below as the black chain began lowering me to the ground. It left me in a slumped position on the ground. I could feel rage and power and lust for more power coursing through my body. I was surprised I could hear the noise above the ringing in my ears. It was a faint noise, but a very distinct able one. It was the sound of ice cracking. Cool shards rushed past my face, leaving a mist clinging onto my blood soaked hair. I felt pain shoot into my right shoulder this time. It was accompanied by more pain as I was lifted off the ground. Arthas was on one end of Frostmourne, and I on the other.

"Two birds with one stone?" He chuckled.

"I figured you do this," I said with a smirk. I shot one of the Warglaives of Azzinoth into his shoulder too. So there we were, locked in time, sushkabobing each other with our weapons. But trust me that moment didn't last long. Soon we yanked our weapons out of the other and began striking, bashing, and swinging our weapons together. I may be bloodied up more than him and I may look like I won't last too long, but it is not over until the Tauren sings.


	21. Chapter 21 The End is Nigh

The end is nigh!!! I'm thinking about doing a sequel to "Eternity" with Eternus in it but through the eyes of another person. Idk yet. I have a few ideas so far but not enough. So I'm totally open to suggestions. If you have an ideas you can send me an email :)

* * *

Rods and waves of arcane lightening shot off of Frostmourne and the Warglaives of Azzinoth. Every move either of us made was parried by the other, sending off sparks, lightening, and a loud clang that left ringing in your ears. I was so caught up in the death of Arthas that I didn't even notice that I had pushed Frostmourne off of me and into a random bystander's throat.

"Get back," Thrall yelled. "Stand out of their way." Tyrande and Ishanah immediately went to work, pushing awestruck bystanders out of our way.

Suddenly, the adrenaline of instinct kicked in. Involuntarily, my arm punched outward and another clang filled my ears. I turned my head while punching my other arm upward to block Frostmourne. Malfurion Stormrage was at my right; his blade being intercepted by mine. He moved his blade from mine and tried to chop at my legs. I bent down to block his move. Arthas brought down Frostmourne, but met failure. I stood in an awkward leaning position, blocking two blades. I thrust both off of me and flipped backwards out of my predicament. Arthas turned toward Malfurion.

The two began blocking and striking at each other, since I was no longer in their range. Oddly enough, Malfurion was on the offense. I flew up and toward the fight and intervened. I slashed at Malfurion and turned my head just in time to be nicked by the tip of Frostmourne on my check. Though it was a little cut, it bled profusely and Frostmourne made the cut burn freezing cold. I pressed my hand to the cut, trying to warm it up. Arthas swung, and I defended with my left hand.

"Fucker!" I yelled at Malfurion. I don't even know if it was his fault. "Stay out of this! You're only gonna get hurt!" I felt the pressure release on my left hand and watched as Frostmourne swung towards the Night Elf. I bent down and placed my Warglaive in between Malfurion's side and Frostmourne. "See what did I tell you?!" Arthas released the pressure on the hand I had just used to save Malfurion's ass.

He dove under my weapons and went for Arthas. Their attempt of killing each other was about as successful as ours. I began to fly off of the ground until vines sprouted from the Earth and snared my foot in their pain-filled trap. A burning sensation enveloped my body. As the Moon Fire burned deeper and deeper, I let out a groan of agony. However, as soon as it appeared, the vines were cut and I was pulled from the moon fire's path.

Arthas pulled me up by the wrist he had a grip on by pulling me out of the Moon Fire and brought Frostmourne to my neck. This was the end. I let a smile curl the sides of my lips up. I didn't mind what was to come. I watched as Malfurion ran up behind the Lich King, but he merely kicked his leg up and Malfurion went flying. I really was going to die…

Or so I thought. The Lich King's grip loosened on my wrist and my thinning hand slipped through. I landed in the mud with a thud. The rain was pouring even harder by now and was soaking everyone to the bone and making puddles on the ground. I sat in one that came up to my waist. I looked up at Arthas and wondered what he looked like with sight. With the Vision of a Demon Hunter he was a white core, completely and utterly engulfed in black, but little strands of white were poking and crawling through the black. Arthas let out a gasp and fell in the mud and puddle in front of me. He placed his giant hands on my shoulders, encasing them in his palm entirely.

"Oh! Oh, Eternus Firemoon!! Eternus Firemoon!!" a man's voice, a voice I had never heard the Lich King speak before, cried. "Please. Please. Please, do me a favor. Please, for the love of the Light, kill me. Kill my body. My soul is so tired and beginning to be corrupted. If it continues at this rate even my soul will be that bastards!! I think if you kill my body, Ner'Zhul will separate from me. And I can go on to the Light. Please, Eternus Firemoon, you're my only hope." By now the faction leaders had noticed that the Lich King wasn't acting like the Lich King. Each of them ran up to me

"Arthas?" Thrall asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Thrall. Only for a little bit though. Even as we speak I'm starting to fade," Arthas groaned with a twitch. "And I'm giving Ner'Zhul an opportunity to corrupt my soul even more." I could feel his agony.

"No joke," I added, "Ner'Zhul is really pissed that Arthas has mustered complete and udder control."

"Then go!" Tyrande ushered. "We will figure some way out to save you."

"Arthas," Jaina spoke up. "I…am so sorry…I can't believe…I…I'm very happy to see you." Even I, blind, could see she was crying. Arthas turned his head, his hands still on my shoulders. It seemed that Ner'Zhul had taken back control of the body.

"It's nice to see you too, Jaina," he said grinning. His grin now looked like a demonic crazy grin. "And you too Magni. I still use some of the tactics you taught me."

"I noticed," Magni said, "I just never thought they'd be used on me one day." Arthas's grin faded.

"Sylvanas," he said, "If it makes you feel any better I managed to take control and delay your fate a few days." She turned toward him and uncrossed her arms. "I didn't think it would alter your opinion of me any but for what it counts…I wish I could've stopped it."

"Well," Sylvanas paused. "Thank you."

"You should go," Ishanah pushed. "I can feel the tremendous strain on your soul."

Arthas nodded then turned to me, "Remember Eternus, please, kill me." He dropped his hands from my shoulders. "Good bye." Suddenly, his hand shot out and Frostmourne pierced my stomach. I let out a sharp gasp and covered up the hole with my hands as Frostmourne, bloody and muddy, left my body. And if that numbing pain wasn't enough, I felt another sword pierce my back. Tyrande began yelling angry, slurry words. The Lich King laughed manically.

I watched as the Lich King mounted up on a Frostwyrm and yelled out to me, "When we were bound, I shared Heigan's gift with you. If you want to know what I saw; look to the water." Then he flew off into the Night and his armies disintegrated back into the Earth. By now, the remainder of the Burning Legion had either taken portals or was summoning portals back to their realm. Though there was the curious few that remained and wanted to see what happened.

I watched Ishanah rush over me, trying to prop my body up. It didn't matter; my body still slumped down in the puddle. And I watched Sapphiron descend and land at my side. He opened his mouth as if to roar but nothing came out. I looked at the color on my hands. It stood out so well; like Queen Azshara. I raised my crimson-soaked hands to the sky.


	22. Epilogue

I sighed in relaxation as my outstretched hands met the silk sheets of my bed. My cold body met warm arms in almost in an instance. I giggled as Orian jumped back from the cold.

"Ha! Ha! Thanks for the warning," he sarcastically thanked. "Geeze it's freezing out there." I could barely see his face buried in a mixture of his grass green and the light being only the strands of moon light filtering in between the tree branches and leaves into our bedroom. I pulled my hand up from my side and pushed all of the hair in Orian's face behind his ear. I snuggled up close to his body and closed my eyes.

_Limply, my blood-soaked hands fell into the muddy puddle I was laying in. The lightening cackled as Sapphiron nudged my arm with his nose. I made no movements._

His body was so warm against my cold body that didn't seem to be warming up. He pulled me closer to his chest and said, "Wow, you're cold!"

"I don't know why," I mumbled. Even to myself I sounded distant. I frowned.

"Something is on your mind," he said, "You're making that face." I looked up from his chest into his eyes.

"You couldn't even see my face," I said with a laugh. He looked back down at me.

_Ishanah summoned a great staff made entirely of light. She placed the tip against my chest and my body felt like it was on fire._

My body had a sudden burst of heat as he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose that there's something on my mind," I shrugged.

"Like?"

"I've never seen or heard of a Night Elf dying of old age. Do we die of old age?" I asked. "You're older than me, and you've seen a lot more stuff than me; so I figured you'd know. So, do we?

Orian chuckled. "No," he said with a grin. "We don't die of old age. Is this why you feel so upset."

Another burst of heat shocked my body. "Yeah," I replied. "I was worried." I was sweating now, the heat was immense.

"What were you worried about?" he asked. I buried my face back in his chest.

_Thrall and Magni were carrying me somewhere. I didn't know where, but I was lifeless and I wanted them to put me down. Though my chest was not moving, I was pretty sure I was fine and could walk on my own._

"You'll laugh at me," I muttered.

"Why would I do that? You can tell me anything," he comforted. Orian began to run his hands through my short teal hair.

"I…didn't want to live without you. I don't want to have to continue living when you die," I explained.

"You don't have to," Orian reassured again. "We'll ensure the safety of Azeroth and then we'll settle down and live forever. And when we get bored, we'll go fight some more or...whatever old people do." I laughed.

"Okay, you have to promise!" I demanded.

"I promise!!" he promised.

"You swear it?"

"As long as we live," he said with a chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you, too…g'night"

"Good night, my Eternus,"

_And, I exhaled sharply._


End file.
